You're Granger
by Shin-Meris
Summary: "Aku sekarang jauh lebih kuat, Granger! Ya mereka melakukannya padaku, memperlakukanku seperti binatang dengan beribu jarum yang menusuk kulitku. Menurutmu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika mereka kembali menggunakan rumahmu sebagai markas mereka, ha?" Ucap Draco tajam. [WARNING! Sumarry berganti setiap 4 chapter] RnR please? :)
1. 1

YOU'RE GRANGER!

.

.

 _ **Draco Malfoy mencoba untuk mengedipkan matanya berulangkali tidak peduli jika kelakuannya dapat membuat imej-nya sebagai Malfoy luntur akibat sosok perempuan muda 3 meter darinya yang pura-pura tidak mengenalnya? Dan, apa-apaan itu? Kemana rambut semak belukar dan wajah Sok-Tahu-Segala miliknya itu pergi? / "Granger? Hermione Granger?"/ "—Maaf? Kurasa Anda salah orang."**_

 **Tokyo, 20 Desember 2008**

Hiruk pikuk kegiatan orang-orang dalam menjalani aktivitas di negeri Sakura ini benar-benar menjadi salah satu kesenangan bagi seorang Hermione Granger. Hampir lima tahun yang lalu dia mencoba untuk pergi dari dunia Sihir tapi apalah daya, teman-temannya tidak pernah benar-benar berhasil meninggalkannya sendiri. Di manapun dirinya pergi tetap saja mereka tahu meskipun dirinya kabur ke dunia Muggle sekalipun. Ia berniat untuk kembali ke Australia, ke tempat di mana kedua orangtuanya dia tinggalkan setelah menghapus ingatannya. Tapi, rencananya gagal total ketika Ron Weasley dengan seenaknya mengikutinya. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa hidup seperti ini. Dia ingin 'Hidup Seorang Diri' tanpa ada yang mengenalnya sebagai seorang Penyihir atau lebih parahnya lagi sebagai Trio Emas Gryffindor yang berhasil menyelamatkan Dunia Sihir dari Voldemort. Dia benar-benar trauma jika masih harus bertemu dengan teman-temannya, dia tidak ingin ada seorangpun yang mengenalnya. Pada akhirnya, di sinilah aku. Ucap Hermione riang. Negeri Sakura yang tidak ada seorangpun yang mengenalnya sebagai penyihir.

Namun, ini bukanlah hal yang mudah. Dia jago dalam berbahasa Prancis, German, bahkan Spanyol! Tapi Nihon? NO!

Dia harus mengurung diri selama 3 bulan demi mempelajari bahasa Jepang dari mulai pelafalan huruf hingga menulis Kanji yang notabane orang Jepang asli sana 'pun sulit untuk memmempelajarinya. Tapi, bukan Hermione namanya jika dia tidak bisa mempelajari hal seperti ini. 'Hanya bahasa.' ucapnya Sombong.

Dengan berbekal kecerdasan otak dan kekayaan yang tidak seberapa yang ditinggalkan oleh orangtuanya, Hermione mencoba untuk hidup di Jepang sebagai Warga Negara Asing selama 1 tahun siapa sangka dia akan begitu 'betah' berada di negeri Sakura ini hingga pada tahun selanjutnya dia menyihir beberapa dokumen dan memalsukan identitasnya untuk menjadi Warga Negara Jepang dengan mengubah namanya menjadi Sakura Granger. Hermione tertawa terbahak dengan pilihan nama Jepangnya itu. Entahlah, dia sangat suka bunga Sakura setelah bunga Lily. Tidak mungkin 'kan dia mengubah namanya menjadi Lily? Sangat tidak Jepang mengingat kebanyakan warga sini sulit melapalkan huruf "L"

Hermione membereskan beberapa buku berbahasa Jepang miliknya kedalam tas ransel miliknya. Dia bersyukur tinggi badannya tidak begitu jauh dengan teman-teman yang lainnya, mengapa demikian? Haa, Hermione membuat data falsu jika dirinya adalah keturunan Jepang. Kakek dari kakek kakeknya adalah orang Jepang pada masa Perang Dunia ke-2 tentu saja hal itu dipercayai oleh kebanyakan orang. Pada jaman Perang Dunia ke-2 di mana Jepang yang dipimpin oleh Hirohito yang menjadi sekutu dari Adolf Hitler pemimpin terhebat dan terberani dari German mengalami kekalahan dan dengan itu Jepang berada di bawah pengawasan yang sangat ketat oleh pihak Liberalisme (Inggris, Prancis, dan Amerika) sehingga tak ayal banyak dari mereka yang menghasilkan keturunan darah campuran—blasteran antara Inggris Jepang atau sebaliknya. Hal tersebut cukup masuk akal dan diterima dengan tangan terbuka oleh masyarakat Jepang yang begitu hangat. Hermione mencintai negeri ini seperti dia mencintai Inggris—dan negeri Sihir tentunya.

 **Hermione Pov**

"—kura? Sakura? Oh ayolah sampai kapan kau akan melamun terus?" Aku mengernyitkan alisku, aku melamun? Oh baiklah, bagus sekali. Briliant!

"Ma-maaf. Kurasa aku terlalu kelelahan, kenapa Hinata-san?" tanyaku sebisa mungkin. Dia perempuan yang baik dengan model rambut lurus hitam legam, mengingatkanku pada pasangan Harry di tahun ke-empatnya—Cho Chang. Aku tertawa pelan.

Hinata menatapku terheran-heran lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mau sampai kau berada di sini? Kau tahu, kau sudah berjanji akan ikut bersama kita malam ini." Aku menghela napas berat, "Baiklah kali ini saja. Kau tahu, minggu depan ujian akhir semester 6 dan aku tidak ingin menghabiskan waktuku sampai semester 8 untuk lulus dari sini." Rutukku kesal. "Oh ayolah Sakura. Kau itu pintar, tidak perlu menyiksa dirimu dengan buku-buku tebal berbahasa inggris itu." Aku memutar bola mataku. "Well, aku tahu aku pintar, tapi tetap saja akan sangat menyeramkan jika dosen pengujiku A-sensei yang kita semua bahkan tidak tahu nama aslinya siapa." Kali ini terdengar suara merdunya tertawa terpingkal pingkal, apanya yang lucu sih? Aku menggaruk rambut ikal tebal milikku yang kali ini sudah tidak terlalu mengembang ikal seperti biasanya. Aku terpaksa mengikuti semua peraturan teman-temanku di sini yang mulai mengubah penampilanku yang kutu buku. Bahh, mereka sama sama seperti Ginny! Ahh, ngomong-ngomong aku merindukan mereka.

"Di mana Ino?" tanyaku, Hinata menggendikan bahunya. "Sepertinya sedang bersama Cherry." Ucapnya tanpa melihatku dan sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Hey lihat! Naruto membalas LINE-ku!" Aku mengernyitkan alisku, Naruto? Ah, pria Inggris berkulit tan bermata biru dengan rambut pirangnya. Pemain basket popular di kalangan para perempuan dan tentu saja pria idaman Hinata. Aku mengulum senyum terbaikku. "Memang apa balasannya?" Tanyaku mencoba untuk membuat Hinata senang, "Dia bilang mau ikut dengan kita malam ini. Tentunya dengan Uchiha-san." Jantungku serasa berhenti, bukan, bukan aku menyukainya seperti mereka yang menjerit-jerit, bukan! Tentu saja aku tidak akan merebut Uchiha dari Haruno Cherry, perempuan blasteran Prancis Jepang pemilik warna mata sehijau milik Harry dan warna rambut yang tidak lazim—Pink! Hell NO! Untung saja rambutku warnanya cokelat agak keemasan meskipun selalu mengembang menyebalkan. Ah, tentu saja aku tidak menyukai bungsu Uchiha itu. Dia selalu menatapku tajam seakan-akan dapat membunuhku hanya dengan tatapannya, ekspresinya selalu dingin, tidak pernah sekalipun tersungging senyuman dimulutnya selain seringai jahat. Aku bergindik ngeri ketika pikiran gilaku melayang kesosok yang **sangat mirip** dengan Uchiha itu—Tom Marvolo Riddle. Hell! Bahkan ada rumor bahwa dialah yang mengakibatkan kecelakaan maut kedua orangtuanya karena ayahnya ketahuan selingkuh dan ibunya memaksa kakak tercinta, satu-satunya kakak miliknya untuk dijodohkan dengan 'satu-satunya' anak perempuan dari keluarga Uzumaki. Karin.

 **Normal pov**

Kenapa rasanya dia begitu banyak tahu tentang Uchiha? Oh ayolah, kalau sifat dan segala tek tek bengek miliknya setidaknya berbeda jauh dengan Pangeran Kegelapan yang berhasil dikalahkan olehnya dan teman-temannya tentu saja Hermione tidak akan peduli. Yang dia takut, bagaimana kalau Pangeran Kegelapan benar-benar belum bangkit? Yeahh, Pangeran Kegelapan yang sesungguhnya.

Hermione memijit pelipisnya yang terasa nyut-nyutan jika memikirkan tentang spekulasinya yang teramat jauh dan mustahil itu. Tapi, sekali lagi, Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar menyeramkan! Dia seperti Reinkarnasi dari seorang darah dingin Tom Marvolo Riddle. Segalanya sangat mirip dengannya, well. Mungkin nasib kelahiran mereka yang berbeda, di mana Tom harus hidup dalam jerat kemiskinan di dalam Panti Asuhan sedangkan Uchiha Sasuke dengan segala kekayaannya dibesarkan tanpa kasih sayang orangtua—terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing— Setidaknya Sasuke memiliki sosok kakak yang mampu membuat puluhan juta orang iri terhadapnya. Itachi, dia pernah bertemu dengan sosok Itachi dua minggu yang lalu dan sikapnya 180° berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke.

"Maaf kami terlambat." Ucap suara yang berhasil membuyarkan lamunannya tanpa dia sadari bibirnya tertarik membentuk lekukan senyuman pada mereka, "Tak apa, Sakura, Ino." bibirmya terasa kelu memanggil Cherry dengan Sakura, ya nama Jepang mereka memang sama tapi entah kenapa karena mereka tidak tahu nama asli—Inggris—nya jadi mereka memanggil Hermione dengan Sakura dan memanggil Sakura dengan Cherry agar mereka tidak tertukar. Haha, yeah Hermione tertawa jika mengingatnya. Bagaimana mungkin tertukar? Ciri-ciri mereka sangat jauh berbeda!

Sakura Haruno tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hey apa yang lucu?" tanyanya tidak suka. "Kau yang lucu, Sakura Granger!" Jawab Sakura Haruno. Sulit memang hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti bertengkar dan memasuki mobil milik Hinata untuk ketempat tujuan.

.

.

 **Hermione Pov**

.

Sudah kuduga mereka akan membawaku ketempat seperti ini. Musik keras dengan lampu warna warni yang redup nyala bahkan suarapun tidak akan terdengar jika kita tidak berbisik. "Kau mau minum apa, Sakura?" tanya Ino padaku. Aku menggeleng, "No drinking." Ino mendengus, seolah mengatakan 'kau payah' dan sejenisnya. Aku pasrah hingga akhirnya menerima segelas minuman tidak berwarna itu. Aku meneguknya, aneh rasanya seperti Fire Whiskey namun lebih panas ditenggorokan dan aku kembali mengisi gelasku dengan minuman itu, lagi dan lagi.

"Wow, seorang Granger minum Vodka seperti kecanduan." Aku memicingkan mataku, rambut hitam legam, mata hitam sinis, bibir dengan seringai menyeramkan, kulit pucat, "—Uchiha?" tanyaku agak ragu, sejak kapan Uchiha berbicara lumayan panjang. "Efek vodka apa kecerdasan otakmu mulai lenyap, eh? Berniat untuk berhenti menjadi sainganku?" Ucapnya tepat ditelingaku. Grr, aku mendorong tubuhnya lumayan keras berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan tongkat sihirku yang selalu ada dalam saku bajuku meskipun aku menggunakan dress. "Get out of me, Uchiha!" Desisku tajam, namun ketika aku mulai melangkah tubuhku goyah. Bukan lantai dingin yang aku rasakan namun tangan hangat putih pucat dalam keremangan lampu disko berhasil menahan tubuhku ambruk ditempat. Aku melihat Uchiha pergi begitu saja hingga hilang dari pandanganku berbaur dengan lautan manusia yang mulai terbuai dengan lantunan musik keras di lantai dansa. "Granger? Hermione Granger?"

Deg! A-apa apaan ini? Kepalaku berputar lambat dan aku melihatnya. Lelaki yang pernah menjadi cinta pertamaku sejak di Hogwarts dulu yang berubah menjadi musuh bebuyutanku dan Harry dkk. "—Ma-maaf, kurasa Anda salah orang." Ucapku gugup, dengan gemetar aku mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan lelaki pirang ini. Merlin, kenapa dari sekian banyak kenalanku di Hogwarts harus dia yang kutemui untuk pertama kali setelah berhasil kabur hampir 5 tahun ini? Kenapa harus dia—Malfoy. Ya, Draco Malfoy!

Aku mencoba 'kabur' dari seorang Malfoy yang masih terbengong di belakang sana. Tidak memperdulikan apa apa selain aku harus segera kembali ke Apartmentku dan menghilang dari siapapun terutama Malfoy. Ah, aku lupa. Bukankah sekarang Draco Lucius Malfoy sudah berteman baik dengan Harry James Potter? Bagus! Briliant! Tinggal tunggu saja kedatangan Harry bersama teman-teman dan keluarga berambut merah Weasley menjemputnya ke sini.

"Granger!" Tangan Malfoy. Aku menghela napas dan membalikan badanku untuk menghadapnya. "Well, apa maumu, Malfoy?" tanyaku sinis. Dia mengernyitkan alisnya,

"Aku hanya ingin tahu—well, apa kabarmu?" Aku membelalakan mataku tidak percaya. Seorang Malfoy menanyakan kabarnya! Demi Salazar! Apa yang terjadi dengannya?

"—A-aku baik. Seperti yang kau lihat." Ucapku ragu. Dia menarik tanganku dan membawaku kedalam mobilnya. WAIT! MOBIL? Demi demi demi demi apapun itu, SEJAK KAPAN SEORANG MALFOY YANG ANTI MUGGLE MENGENDARAI BENDA MUGGLE?! Batinku histeris.

"Err.. Kurasa ada baiknya kita berbicara di dalam, Granger." Aku menurutinya dan masuk kedalam mobil yang 'sangat' mewah milik Malfoy, mungkin setara dengan milik Uchiha Sasuke.

"A-apa kabarmu?" tanyaku mencoba mencairkan suasana. Dia menatapku dalam, "Kurang baik." Aku menatapnya kuharap dia mengerti dengan tatapanku dan syukurlah, "—Ayahku menderita kejiwaan di Azkaban hingga akhirnya dia dibebaskan. St. Mungo tidak bisa merawatnya dengan alasan ayahku mantan pelahap maut dan itu akan mengakibatkan banyak kontra dari berbagai pihak. Kami buntu, hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membawa ayah dan ibuku kemari—" napasku tercekat mendengarnya, ganguan kejiwaan? Seorang Lucius Abraxas Malfoy? Aku menatap Draco dengan entahlah aku tidak tahu, antara sedih, khawatir, dan.. Entahlah..

"—Kenapa kemari? Kau tahu, perawatan di Amerika atau di Inggris jauh lebih baik." Ucapku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari mata abu-abu miliknya. "Kau tahu, Jepang jauh dari kekacauan penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh peperangan sihir beberapa tahun silam. Dan, di sini alamnya masih asri, sangat baik untuk perkembangan kejiwaan ayah dan ketenangan ibuku." Aku mengangguk paham.

"Kau?" Aku mengernyitkan alisku tidak paham. "Apa maksudmu?"

"—Apa yang membuatmu pergi jauh seperti ini? Aku tidak paham, kau meninggalkan dunia sihir setelah kau berjaya di sana. Kukira kau akan melanjutkan tahun ke-7 mu di Hogwarts." Malfoy dia tertawa ringan, seolah bebannya yang baru saja diucapkan padaku tidak pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Aku menghela napasku berat.

"Aku tidak tahu apa aku harus mengatakannya padamu, Malfoy. Mengingat kita tidak pernah akur selama di Hogwarts dan kau sangat membenciku yang notabane seorang Muggle-Born. Kau tahu? Peperangan memang sudah berakhir tapi 'dampak' dari peperangan itu sendiri tidak benar-benar berakhir bagi sebagian orang termasuk aku. Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tetap bertahan di sana. Aku ingin kembali ke orangtuaku tapi.. Mereka terbunuh. Aku hanya ingin menjauhi dunia sihir." Draco tertawa entah apa yang membuatnya lucu dari ceritaku. Aku menggendikan bahu dan melirik jam tangan, 01.15 dini hari. Sial, aku bisa telat kekampus besok apalagi efek vodka belum sepenuhnya hilang! "Aku turut berduka untuk orang tuamu. Maaf harus membuatmu mengingat kembali masalalumu." Terdengar pernyataan yang tulus dari bibirnya yang biasanya selalu mengejek dan melemparkan kutukan hitam. "Itu bukan salahmu, aku sendiri yang menceritakannya padamu tanpa paksaan sama sekali 'kan." Jawabku santai. Dia menatapku, "Kau bilang ingin menghilang dan melupakan dunia sihir? Tapi pada kenayataannya kau masih membawa tongkatmu kemanapun kau pergi, eh?" Aku mendengus kesal. Well, kali ini seringai dan ejekan seperti kami seharusnya mulai keluar dari mulutnya. "Ck! Ini bukan urusanmu!" Aku hendak membuka pintu mobilnya sebelum dia menahanku dengan mengunci mobil miliknya. "Apa maumu?" tanyaku kesal.

"Biar aku yang antar kau pulang, Granger."

"Tidak usah, Malfoy!"

"Kau tidak akan menemukan kendaraan umum di daerah sini. Ini sudah lewat dini hari." Ucapnya lantang dengan nada sombong 'khas Malfoy. "Kurasa kau akan keberatan jika darah-lumpur sepertiku pulang bersamamu, Malfoy. Aku akan ber-apparition!" Malfoy tersenyum mengejek ketika aku gagal untuk melakukan Apprate. Apa yang terjadi? Gumamku. Jangan bilang kalau— "—Yes Granger. Anti dissappration." Aku menggeram kesal.

"Jadi?" Hingga akhirnya dengan kesal aku mengatakan alamat tempat tinggalku.

"Jangan katakan pada Harry ataupun keluaga Weasley kalau aku ada di Jepang. Aku tidak ingin pindah sebelum mendapatkan gelar kedokteranku." Ucapku dengan nada sedikit mengancam. "Kau kuliah?" Aku menatapnya tidak percaya, bagaimana mungkin seorang Malfoy yang Anti Muggle tahu begitu banyak tentang Muggle. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai respon. "Sekarang 'buka pintu mobilmu' Malfoy!" Dia menggendikan bahunya acuh. "Tinggal buka saja." Jawabnya enteng. Aku merasa malu juga mual diperutku tiba-tiba muncul. Dengan cepat aku membuka pintu dan muntah tepat di atas rumput samping mobil mewah milik Draco. "Kau oke?" tanyanya menghampiriku. "Y-yeah Mal—"

Hoekk..

.

.

.

 **Draco pov**

Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku seperti ini. Tapi tubuhku bergerak tidak sesuai dengan perintah kerja dari otakku. Sudah kuingatkan berulangkali 'DIA GRANGER! Musuh benuyutanmu sejak tahun pertama di Hogwarts. Nona Sok-Tahu-Segala yang pernah membuatmu tertarik bahkan sampai sekarang, eh? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Gila! Mana mungkin aku tertarik dengan—Seharusnya aku jijik tapi tidak. Aku malah merasa khawatir dengannya. Segera aku menghampirinya dan mengusap punggungnya pelan, "Kau oke?" tanyaku berusaha sedatar mungkin. Tapi sepertinya gagal..

"Y-yeah Mal—" ucapnya terputus karena dia kembali muntah ketika menjawab pertanyaanku dan menghadapku—

Hoekk..

Aku menatapnya datar, "So-sorry Malfoy.." ucapnya penuh penyesalan. Dia menatap blazer abu milikku yang kini sudah terkena muntahan miliknya, memang hanya berupa cairan tanpa gabungan dari makanan karena kuyakin dia hanya minum saja hari ini. Lagi-lagi aku tidak merasa jijik dan hanya menggelengkan kepalaku, "Sudahlah tak apa, kurasa kau tak enak badan. Biar aku antar kedalam." Aku menuntunnya untuk memasuki apartment miliknya. Ketika memasuki lift tanpa banyak bicara Granger mengucapkan lantai 28 nomor 127. Aku membawanya dalam diam hingga kami sampai tepat di depan pintu apartment milknya. "Ikut masuk dulu, Malfoy. Biar aku keringkan pakaianmu." Ucapnya. Aku menaikkan alisku, mendadak pikiran jahil bersarang diotakku, Granger~ sudah lama sekali tidak adu mulut dengannya kurasa jika besok pagi dia terbangun dengan aku berada di sampingnya, dia pasti sangat terkejut. Bisa saja ada adu mantra dipagi hari, ah menyenangkan sekali. "Baiklah jika kau memaksa, Granger." Ucapku. Aku tahu dia masih ada dalam keadaan mabuk, alkohol yang diminumnya belum 100% hilang. Dia tersenyum riang dan bergumam 'Alohomora' dan kedua pintu terbuka. Pintu apartment 127 dan pintu nomor 128 yang berada tepat di depannya, kami melihat pria setinggiku dengan rambut acak-acakan berwarna hitam, mata hitam serta kulitnya yang lebih pucat dari milikku. Dia memandang kami dingin,

"Uchiha Sasuke—" Ucap Granger kaku, apa mereka saling kenal? Pikirku. Dia berdecih pelan dan bergumam "—Granger." sebelum melengos pergi dengan tangan yang di masukkan kedalam saku celana.

Aku membawa Granger masuk kedalam apartmentnya seletah menggumamkan kata alohomora dan pintupun kembali terkunci rapat. Granger meminta blazer yang kukenakan untuk di masukannya kedalam mesin cuci miliknya. "Apa kau merasakannya? Aura orang itu berbeda, aku justru merasa sedang berada dekat dengan Tom Riddle jika berpapasan atau satu mata kuliah dengannya." Tom Riddle? Voldemort?

"Kau tahu, sepertinya dia tahu kalau aku bukan manusia biasa. Kurasa dia tahu kalau aku.. Penyihir." Aku menahan napasku mendengar perkataan Granger.

"Sudahlah kau tidur, kurasa kau terlalu banyak mabuk dan kelelahan." Granger mengangguk setelah berucap 'kau juga.' dan kami sama-sama tertidur di atas ranjang yang sama.

 **Bersambung**

Err—Apa menurut kalian aku harus mengubahnya menjadi Crossover antara Harry Potter dan Naruto? Tapi, pairingnya tetap DraMione jadi bagaimana bagusnya ya?

Sejujurnya ini FF pertama milikku untuk Harry Potter. Selama jni hanya menulis tentang Naruto, jadi—yeahh..

Aku rasa masih banyak yg harus diperbaiki. Mohon bantuannya, terima kasih


	2. 2

"Granger, kau datang lebih pagi dari biasanya." Hermione tidak mengindahkan orang yang sepertinya 'menyapa-'nya pagi ini. Dia tidak ingin peduli akan lelaki yang kini sudah mendudukan pantatnya di kursi belakang seperti biasanya. Entah mengapa, Hermione merasa akhir-akhir ini kehidupannya mulai menyebalkan dan ia benci mengakui bahwa dia mulai merasa merindukan London. Menghela napas kasar, Hermione menutup buku yang sedari tadi tidak ada satupun kata yang mampu masuk kedalam otak cerdasnya. Ia bersyukur hari ini hanya ada kelas kalkulus lanjutan sehingga tidak perlu benar-benar memutar otaknya.

Hermione menekuk wajahnya, terkadang semburat merah merambat melalui pipi putih bersihnya. Kejadian pagi tadi di apartmentnya benar-benar di luar akal sehatnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bangun dalam pelukan seorang pria? Terlebih, pria itu adalah Draco Malfoy! Oh Merlin, Kami-sama, atau dewa-dewa apapun itu! Dia tertidur dalam pelukan seorang musuh bebuyutannya sejak tahun pertama di Hogwarts!

.

.

.

 **You're Granger By Meris Shintia**

 **[Keterangan : Nama tokoh Jepang mengambil dari nama beserta ciri-ciri karakter dari Anime Jepang. Saat ini baru menggunakan anime Naruto saja.]**

 **DraMione Pairing**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama (Sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)**

 **Rated : M (Untuk saat ini masih T)**

 **Harry Potter, nama karakter beserta isi cerita sebelum cerita ini adalah milik JK Rowling. Cerita ini hanyalah fanfiksi belaka.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback**

 _Entah kenapa hari ini Hermione merasa tidurnya begitu nyenyak dan hangat. Sinar matahari menerobos dalam celah-celah tirai gorden jendela kamarnya. suara cicitan burung seperti alunan lagu yang secara konstan selalu menemani paginya untuk membangunkannya. Tangannya mulai mengangkat dan mengucek-ngucek matanya, perlahan iris cokelat miliknya terbuka. Bibirnya tersenyum aneh, dengusan napas di tengkuknya berhasil membuatnya sadar bahwa semalam dia tidak tidur sendirian ditambah dengan tangan kekar putih pucat melingkar dengan begitu nyaman di pinggulnya—tunggu! TANGAN KEKAR PUTIH PUCAT?! Hermione dengan perasaan was-was menenggadahkan kepalanya kesamping untuk melihat siapa pria berengsek yang berani tidur dengannya? Satu kata yang menggambarkan keadaan Hermione saat ini. SHOCK!_

 _Ya tentu saja jantungnya serasa berhenti berdegup ketika dia menyadari kalau lelaki yang masih merengkuhnya sekarang tidak mengenakan atasan sama sekali. Dia segera bangkit dari tidurnya setelah menyingkirkan tangan yang melilit di pinggangnya. Dengan cepat, dia meraih tongkat miliknya yang berada di nakas samping tempat tidurnya berbarengan dengan kelopak mata sang pria yang kini perlahan terbuka karena sinar matahari yang menerobos melalui celah-celah gorden itu mengusik tidurnya. Sang pria menguap pelan dan membuka netra mata abu-abu miliknya dengan penuh. Yang dilihatnya kini tongkat sihir hitam sepanjang 27 inci mengacung di depan hidungnya._

" _APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI, MALFOY?!" Teriakan nyaring terdengar keluar dari mulut perempuan yang semalam mabuk dan memuntahkan isi perutnya dengan tidak elegan pada dirinya yang berniat membantunya, tapi apa yang dilakukan perempuan itu saat ini ketika dia benar-benar sadar dari pengaruh alkohol berat sejenis Vodka? Draco menyingkirkan tongkat yang teracung tepat di depan hidungnya dan mendengus pelan. Dia meraih kemeja putihnya yang semalam dia lepas dan disampirkan di atas sofa beludru milik gadis yang saat ini masih menatapnya garang. Tangannya masih mengacungkan tongkatnya gemetar, "Apa? Mau meng-Hex diriku, Granger?" tanyanya enteng. Dia berjalan menuju wastafel dan membasuh wajah tampannya menyebabkan helai poni yang jatuh di depan jidatnya itu basah berantakan. "Kenapa kau hanya berdiri di situ?" Draco mengambil blazer miliknya dari pengering mesin cuci milik Hermione, sebelum dia melangkah keluar Draco membalikan kepalanya dan menyeringi. Kata-kata terakhir dari penerus kekayaan Malfoy itu berhasil membuat wajah perempuan kebanggaan dan 'Pahlawan Dunia Sihir' itu memerah seperti kepiting rebus karena menahan amarahnya._

" _Terkejut karena tertidur dalam pelukanku, Granger?"_

 _._

 _._

 **Flashback off**

Keributan di luar kelas Kalkulus lanjutan tidak berhasil membuat perasaan Hermione membaik. Dia berulangkali menghembuskan napasnya dan membenturkan kepalanya ke atas meja di depannya. Dia duduk dengan gelisah dan memutuskan dirinya untuk memandangi pemandangan luar dibalik jendela. 15 menit lagi kelas di mulai dan kelas baru terisi beberapa orang. Hermione tidak perduli. Langkah kaki terburu-buru memasuki kelasnya, Hermione menaikan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat Sakura Haruno berdiri di ambang pintu, wajahnya memerah dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Dia tersenyum dan melangkah masuk dengan malu-malu. "Kaa-san _(Ibu, dari kata Okaasan)_ menitipkan ini padaku untukmu, Sasuke." Ucapnya tanpa berani menatap mata hitam yang menurut Hermione memiiki aura yang mengerikan. Hanya dengusan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, Hermione memutar bola matanya kesal. _Kurang ajar sekali si rambut abnormal ini. Setidaknya ucapkan sesuatu 'kek untuk tunangannya yang mau membawakannya makanan._ Rutuknya.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura Granger." Hermione membalasnya dan tersenyum manis pada perempuan pemilik nama yang sama dengannya ini. setelah Sakura Haruno pergi, Hermione membalikan badannya dan menatap sengit lelaki tidak berprasaan di depannya ini. "Setidaknya ucapakanlah kata terima kasih, Uchiha." Sasuke hanya menyeringai dan itu benar-benar membuat Hermione muak.

"Hn." Rasanya, Hermione benar-benar ingin mengeluarkan mantra kutukan hitam padanya sekarang juga. Tongkatnya sepertinya sudah merasa gatal untuk mengeluarkan mantra dan mengutuknya sekarang juga. Hermione menghela napas untuk mengatur kesabarannya. Well, hari ini benar-benar sedang diuji kesabaran. Tidak lama sosok Professor dengan wajah yang selalu tersembunyi di balik masker dengan rambut perak seperti milik Albus Dumbeldore memasuki kelas dengan buku kecil yang selalu berada di dalam tangannya. Matanya yang selalu terlihat malas namun otaknya begitu cerdas. Hermione tidak menyukai Prof. Hatake, menurutnya dia adalah professor yang menyebalkan yang selalu telat memasuki kelas dan keluar kelas saat jam belum berakhir. Benar-benar dosen korupsi waktu!

Tidak lama, kelas berakhir bahkan tidak sampai 90 menit Prof. Hatake hanya memberikan tugas 2 buah soal yang benar-benar sulit. Hermione bersyukur karena hari ini dia hanya memiliki satu mata kuliah.

.

.

"Granger—" Hermione mengerutkan alisnya, dia belum pernah melihat lelaki ini. Selama ini, dia hanya tahu keluarga Weasley yang memiliki ciri khas dengan rambut berwarna merah. "—Ya?" tanya Hermione penasaran. "Stadfield, Gaara Stadfield." Hermione tidak menanggapi tanggan yang menjulur padanya, hanya menatapnya bingung. Gaara menarik tangannya dengan kikuk. "Begini, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, _witch_." Gaara tidak bisa menyembunyikan seringainya tatkala melihat bola mata karamel indah milik perempuan di depannya ini membulat. Hermione menghela napasnya dan mengangguk.

Mereka berjalan dengan normal melewati para siswa lainnya. Hermione memeluk buku tebal dalam pelukannya dengan erat, matanya mencuri pandang pada sosok lelaki yang berjalan di depannya. Siapa dia? Stadfiled? Dan bagaimana mungkin dia tahu bahwa dirinya adalah penyihir? otaknya tidak berhenti berpikir. Dia terus mengikuti dalam diam. Namun, matanya bersiborok dengan mata yang tadi pagi pemiliknya itu memeluknya dengan protektiv. Tangannya melambai padanya dan tanpa dapat dikendali, kakinya melangkah pada orang tersebut meninggalkan Stadfiled berjalan sendirian dalam hiruk-pikuk mahasiswa lainnya. Gaara tidak menyadari jika perempuan di belakangnya sudah pergi meninggalkannya berjalan sendirian.

"Malfoy! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Draco menyeringai, Hermione ingin menjedukkan kepalanya. Kenapa hari ini dia melihat begitu banyak orang yang menyeringai? Tapi, Hermione tahu seringaian Draco adalah seringaian jahil seperti dulu. Bukan seringaian kedua lelaki berambut hitam dan merah yang warnanya seperti keluarga Weasley. "Kenapa Granger? Ini wilayah umum dari kampus, kan? Aku sudah seminggu selalu berada di sini." Ucap Draco santai.

"Satu minggu? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apa tujuanmu?" Kata-kata yang diucapkannya terdengar seperti sedang memojokkan anak kucing. Sayangnya Draco Malfoy adalah seekor ular, dia bukan seekor kucing yang akan ketakutan bila digertak seperti ini. Justru Draco malah ingin menjahilinya kembali. "Pertanyaan yang sama, Granger? Baiklah, yang jelas aku kemari bukan untuk mencarimu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau kuliah di sini." Hermione menghela napasnya. Dia merasa bersyukur, takutnya Draco memata-matainya untuk melaporkannya pada Harry dan yang lainnya. Tapi,

"Apa tujuanmu?" Hermione merasa lelaki pirang di depannya ini belum menjawab pertanyaannya. "Sudahku bilang—"

"Draco maaf membuatmu menunggu lama tadi—" Seorang perempuan cantik berambut hitam dengan sedikit bergelombang itu menatapnya terkejut. Begitu juga dengan Hermione,

"Greengrass?"

"Granger?" Mereka saling menunjuk satu sama lain. Terlebih lagi, Astoria membawa beberapa buku dan kertas hasil ujiannya dengan nilai B yang berhasil menarik sudut bibir Hermione. Draco tertawa memecah keheningan dan keterkejutan diantara keduanya. "Nah Granger, kau sudah lihat apa tujuanku kemari—" Ucapan Draco terpotong dengan kedatangan seorang pemuda yang awalnya dia kira adalah Weasley menerobos diantara mereka. "—Sakura! Aku terkejut kemana kau pergi." Lelaki itu mengambil alih buku yang dibawa oleh Hermione tanpa memperdulikan kehadiran dua orang lainnya yang memandang mereka bingung. "Ma-maaf Gaara." Jawab Hermione merasa bersalah pada pemuda yang baru dikenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu. "Baiklah, ayo kau menghabiskan waktu." Hermione mengangguk dan berjalan mendahului Gaara meninggalkan Draco dan Astoria yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan berbeda.

"Draco, bisakah kau membawakan buku dan tasku?" Pinta Astoria karena dia merasa kesusahan membawa buku-buku miliknya dengan tas jinjing yang dipakainya. Draco tidak bergeming, masih memandang kepergian Hermione dengan lelaki asing yang tidak pernah diketahuinya. 'Siapa dia? Kenapa bisa dekat dengan Hermionenya?' Draco terus menatap arah kepergian Hermione dengan Gaara.

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa yang barusan dipikirkannya? Dia bahkan mengklaim perempuan yang kini sudah tidak berambut semak itu miliknya? Merlin! Dia bahkan sudah mengklaimnya sejak dulu!

"—DRACO!" Astoria menghela napas prustasi. Draco tersentak dan melihat tunangannya itu mendegus kesal. "Maaf." Ucap Draco pelan. Draco membukakan pintu untuknya dan membawa tas beserta buku-buku milik bungsu Greengrass itu untuk disimpannya di bagasi belakang mobil sport miliknya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Draco. Tapi, aku berharap kau tidak memikirkan si Darah-Lumpur itu." Draco memandang Astoria sebentar kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kau tau, As, kita sudah dilarang untuk membeda-bedakan status darah penyihir." Astoria merasa tertohok dengan ucapan pemuda tampan yang dicintai dan digilainya ini. "DRACO! KAU TIDAK BISA MEMBELA SI GRAGER!" teriak Astoria yang pasti memekakan telinga. Dengan kesal Astoria menarik sabuk pengaman di sampingnya meskipun sebenarnya hal itu tidak perlu mengingat Astoria masih bisa melindungi dirinya dengan sihir miliknya. "Aku tidak membelanya, aku hanya mengingatkanmu saja. Itupun untuk kebaikanmu, As." Jawab Draco simpel untuk menbuat tunangannya tidak curiga.

.

.

Di lain tempat dan di lain mobil, suasana berubah menjadi tegang. Hermione tidak pernah melepaskan pandangan interogasinya pada pemuda di depannya ini. Berulangkali dia berniat mengobrak-abrik isi pikiran Gaara namun ternyata lelaki di depannya itu penyihir seperti dirinya. Dia memiliki perisai occlumency yang kuat. Legilimens Tidak berpengruh padanya.

"Baiklah, sekali lagi aku tanya, apa maumu?" Dia menghela napas, "Hermione Granger, pahlawan perang dunia sihir yang kabur dari kehidupan dunia sihIr karena trauma masalalu. Menyembunyikan identitasnya dan berprilaku seperti manusia muggle pada umumnya. Aku bisa melihat sihir dalam dirimu melemah, Hermione. Oleh sebab itu aku nekat menemuimu. Aku juga penyihir sepertimu hanya saja aku memiliki kelebihan lain. Well, aku tidak memerlukan tongkat sihir dan aku bisa mengendalikan pasir sesuka hatiku." Hermione menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kau bercanda." Gaara kembali menyeringi, "Durmstrang. Aku dari sekolah sihir Durmstrang. _Dark Magic._ Aku banyak menguasainya." Hermione menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak peduli jika kau adalah penyihir sama sepertiku yang memiliki kelebihan bisa mengendalikan pasir sesuka hatimu atau apalah. Yang jelas apa tujuanmu?" Sentak Hermione tajam. Lelaki di depannya ini bahaya. Ya, dia tahu lelaki ini memiliki aura gelap.

"Uchiha, kau berhati-hatilah padanya. Dia 'Pemburu Penyihir.' Kuharap kau selalu menjaga jarak dengannya karena dia sepertinya sudah menjadikanmu target." Hermione membelalakan matanya, apa katanya? Pemburu Penyihir? Apa dia gila? Mana ada hal yang seperti itu!

"Dia kuat! Keluarganya turun temurun melakukan pembantaian terhadap penyihir. Ada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Uchiha itu kaum Noblesse yang melindungi muggle. Kau tahu, mereka mulai memburu penyihir sejak Pelahap Maut mulai menyerang muggle." Hermione menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Apa lagi itu noblesse. Kepala Hermione terasa pusing dan dia membutuhkan asupan gizi untuk otak cerdasnya. "Ba-baiklah aku akan mendengarkan ceritamu, tapi nanti, oke? Nanti. yang jelas sekarang aku harus menjauh dari Uchiha dan menjaga diri. Terima kasih Stadfiled." Hermione keluar dengan tergesa-gesa dari dalam mobil Jaguar milik Gaara. Dia menaiki bus yang baru saja berhenti di depan halte kampusnya. Dia memijat pelipisnya.

Merlin. Hari ini benar-benar tidak terduga. Yang pertama dia terbangun dalam pelukan seorang lelaki pemilik tangan pucat kekar yang melingkari pinggagnya yang ternyata adalah Draco Malfoy! Kedua, dia kesal setengah mati pada lelaki es tanpa ekspresi dan harus mengomel di pagi -kurang indah-nya, kemudian dihadang oleh lelaki yang awalnya dia kira salahsatu Weasley tapi ternyata bukan dan dia mengetahui bahwa Hermione yang sudah menyamar habis-habisan penyihir, lalu melihat Draco Malfoy, berdebat sebentar lalu muncul perempuan yang dia cemburui semasa di Hogwarts yang ternyata menjadi alasan dibalik berdirinya Draco Malfoy di halaman kampusnya. Terakhir, pernyataan dari Gaara Stadfield yang mengatakan bahwa klan Uchiha adalah kaum Noblesse yang memburu penyihir sebab mengakibatkan kekacauan pada dunia Muggle ketika perang 5 tahun yang lalu. Dan lagi, sepertinya Uchiha di fakultasnya saat ini sedang memburu dirinya.

Hermione mengerang. Demi Merlin! Apa sebaiknya dia kembali pada teman-temannya di London dan memberitahu mereka bahwa ada kaum Noblesse sang pelindung Muggle yang sedang memburu penyihir? Oh God! Hermione menertawakannya dirinya sendiri. Selama ini dia belum pernah mendengar tentang pemburu penyihir. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Merlin!

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

 _Author Note-Bandung, 18 Juli 2016 || 11.00pm_

 _Hallo! Terima kasih untuk review dan dukungan dari semuanya! So excited untuk update fic ini melihat banyak komentar yang mendukung. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak crossover karena alur ceritanya akan berfokus pada Harry Potter dengan pairing DraMione._

 _Alasan khususnya, aku tidak tahu cara mengubahnya menjadi crossover hehe. Itu 'kan berarti harus dari awal lagi *gigit jari* paling aku akan memberikan keterangan saja kali ya. Dan, bukan hanya karakter dari Naruto saja yang akan aku masukkan untuk tokoh-tokoh orang yang ada di Jepang. Mungkin aku akan mengambil nama-nama lain dari karakter anime lain kayak 'Stadfiled' dari anime Code Geass. Sekian cuap-cuap dari saya. Selamat malam:)_

 _Terima kasih banyak untuk :_

 _ **ChintyaRosita, faizi, Gigi, Dramione, DM, aquadewi, staecia, Doubleklick, Sakura UchiHaruno, AndienMay, Scorpion140494, ms x, , liuruna, shieru aozora**_

 _Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan._

 _Salam hangat,_

 _Meris Shintia_


	3. 3

"Merlin" Ucapnya frustasi. Dia melempar bukunya yang biasanya selalu bisa membuat segala beban yang dipikulnya hilang. Tapi kali ini otaknya terlalu lelah untuk mencerna semua permasalahan yang datang bertubi-tubi padanya. Dia memutuskan untuk menonton film Civil War dari Marvel yang sangat disukainya setelah The Avengers dan film yang lainnya. Merasa tidak pas tanpa segelas cokelat panas ekstra marsmallow favoritnya dan popcron keju yang dibuat dadakan olehnya, Hermione meletakan laptopnya di meja depan sofa merah beludru yang menghadap langsung pada satu-satunya perapian di apartmentnya itu.

"Bodo amat dengan apa yang dikatakan si merah Stadfield! _Witch Hunter_? Tidak peduli!" Rutuknya. Yang dipikirkannya saat ini adalah bersenang-senang melupakan sejenak kepenatan yang dilandanya. Hei, tinggal berapa hari lagi menuju ujian semester? Dia bahkan belum mengerjakan tugas dari Prof. Hatake! Meskipun dia tahu 100% akan mendapatkan nilai A, tapi tetap saja si Hatake itu juga tidak akan segan-segan untuk memberikan nilai C.

Suara letupan popcron menyadarkan lamunannya. Dengan riang, dia membawa secangkir cokelat panas ekstra marsmallow favoritnya dan juga tupperware berisi popcron keju yang wanginya mengundang selera. Kini ruang santai apartment miliknya akan menjadi bioskop kecilnya.

Hermione tertegun melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya, meskipun begitu dia tidak sampai menjatuhkan minuman dan makanan yang kini berada di tangannya. Dia cukup waras untuk tidak bertindak berlebihan seperti di drama-drama Korea favorit Hinata yang membuatnya mendengus entah berapa kali. Meskipun harus diakui olehnya, dia diam-diam ngefans berat dengan Lee Min Ho. Lupakan hal tersebut, kembali pada permasalahan awal,

"Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku, Malfoy?" Suara Hermione membahana dalam ruangan mini miliknya itu. Sedangkan sang empunya nama hanya meliriknya sekilas dan kembali fokus pada laptop milik Hermione.

"Hei itu tidak sopan!" Hermione dengan kesal menaruh makanan dan minumannya di meja sebelum merebut laptop miliknya dari genggaman si pemuda pirang. Draco tertawa puas melihat ekspresi terkejut Hermione, "KAU—" Geram Hermione.

" _Well,_ Granger, aku tidak pernah mengira kau menyimpan banyak sekali koleksi foto banci dalam laptopmu. Aku hanya membantu laptopmu terbebas dari virus—"

"—VIRUS?! Merlin! Foto-foto Min Ho bukanlah virus, MALFOY!"

"Aku tidak peduli. Menurutku itu tidak ada bedanya dengan virus yang mampu merusak mata, terutama yang kau jadikan _wallpaper_ -mu." Kali ini Hermione menatap _wallpaper_ yang baru disadarinya telah berubah. Jika ini adalah anime, atau komik, mungkin diujung jidatnya sudah muncul gurat kekesalan yang sangat jelas. Sayangnya ini bukan anime atau komik.

"Keluar!" Ucap Hermione tajam. "Apa?" tanya Draco tidak percaya,

"Kurasa teligamu masih berfungsi, Malfoy! Kubilang KELUAR!" Tapi Draco tidak bergeming. Dia diam ditempat memperhatikan Hermione yang kini telah masuk kedalam kamarnya bersama laptop berlambang buah apel tergigit berwarna silver. Draco menghela napas kesal, "Bukan ini tujuanku kemari, Granger." Ucapnya pelan nyaris tidak bersuara sambil mendudukan diri di sofa beludru.

Draco benar-benar tidak paham dengan dirinya itu. Tujuan awalnya dia ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu, mengobrol kecil tanpa pertengkaran, tapi sepertinya hal itu sangat mustahil. Selalu saja berakhir dengan pertengkaran.

Draco mengambil popcron yang berbau keju itu dan melahapnya. "Enak juga." Ucapnya.

.

.

.

 **You're Granger**

 **[Happy Reading]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tokyo, 23 Desember 2008_

Hermione menatap langit gelap di luar sana. Akan ada hujan lebat hari ini. Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam lipatan kaki panjangnya yang ditekuk. Sekali lagi ingatannya menerawang pada kejadian tadi sore yang menghebohkan apartmentnya, bayangkannya saja sosok yang sangat dihindarinya tiba-tiba berada dalam ruangan miliknya tengah mengobrak-abrik laptop miliknya. Lebih parahnya lagi menghapus semua koleksi foto artis favoritnya! Tentu saja Hermione marah!

Hari ini dia tidak keluar sama sekali, juga tidak menghiraukan berbagai pesan masuk di handphone apple miliknya lewat media sosialnya baik itu LINE, KakaoTalk, BBM, PATH, atau yang lainnya. Dia tidak mau peduli untuk sehari ini. Hermione menghela napasnya pelan.

Suara seseorang yang memasuki _jaringan floo_ miliknya tidak menggubris Hermione dari duduknya. Masih memeluk lututnya, dia mendongakan kepalanya untuk menatap sinis lelaki jangkung berambut pirang platina yang setiap waktunya mulai mengusik ketenangan milik Hermione. "Bawa saja kembali popcronmu dan juga cokelat panasmu itu. Aku tidak bernapsu memakannya." Ucap Hermione tajam. Draco mengusap telinganya mendengar nada tajam itu, tapi bukan Draco namanya jika dia tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Seorang Malfoy tidak pernah diajarkan untuk mengalah terutama pada seorang darah lumpur— _Muggle-Born_ maksudnya. Draco mendekati Hermione dan menarik tangan lemas yang memeluk kedua lutut itu kasar membuat sang empunya tangan tersentak,

"Apa maumu, Malfoy?!" Hermione sedikit berteriak ketika dia berdiri tepat hanya beberapa centi wajahnya dengan wajah Draco yang memang lebih tinggi darinya. Draco menyeringai, "Aku mau kau!" Ucap Draco lantang. Draco mendekap tubuh Hermione, mendekatkan wajahnya untuk kemudian mencium rakus bibir lembut perempuan yang selama ini selalu menghantui pikiran dan hatinya. Jantung mereka berdegup kencang, tapi Hermione masih waras untuk 'meladeni' ciuman paksa dari Draco. Dia mendorong keras bahu Draco meskipun itu tidak berhasil sama sekali, justru Draco semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan memperdalam ciumannya meskipun berulang kali lidahnya meminta ijin untuk masuk tapi Hermione tidak lekas membukanya. Alternatif lain, Draco menggigit bibir bawah Hermione cukup kasar,

"Akh—" Rintihan Hermione memberikan akses untuk Draco menerobos memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Hermione, mengabsen satu persatu gigi rapi yang dulu pernah dibuatnya menjadi besar itu. Merasa pasokan udara menipis Draco melepaskan ciumannya meskipun enggan melakukanya. Tamparan keras mengenai wajah Draco. "Berengsek!" Desis Hermione.

"Ckckck, ayolah Granger, kau menolak cokelat dan popcron pemberianku. Ciuman ini sebagai tanda terima kasihku untuk cokelat dan popcron yang kau berikan padaku tadi sore." Draco membiarkan Hermione yang masih mematung, dan kemudian menyentuh bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk miliknya. "Owh Granger jangan bilang kalau itu ciuman pertamamu?" Ejek Draco. Wajah Hermione berubah menjadi semerah rambut Weasley dan itu entah kenapa membuat perut Draco serasa dikelilingi oleh ribuan kupu-kupu. "Jadi benar?" Tanya Draco takjub. Dia tidak percaya akan mendapatkan ciuman pertama seorang Hermione Granger.

"KELUAR DARI RUMAHKU _FERRET_ SIALAN!"

BRAK!

Hermione menutup pintu kamarnya dengan sangat kencang diakhiri dengan tawa kencang pula dari seorang Draco Malfoy. "Manis." Ucapnya pelan sambil memegang bibirnya sendiri, entah kenapa kali ini _mood_ -nya 100 kali lipat lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Draco mengeluarkan tongkat sihir miliknya, menyihir cokelat panas dan popcorn miliknya itu untuk tetap hangat sebelum dikonsumsi oleh gadis yang sudah diklaim di dalam hatinya itu.

Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk lekukan senyum yang sangat manis, Draco tersenyum untuk yang pertama kalinya selain untuk kedua orangtuanya.

" _Goodnight,_ Mione." Gumamnya sebelum menghilang dalam _jaringan floo_.

.

.

.

Hari ini tepat satu hari sebelum natal tiba. Kampusnya telah libur dari tanggal 23 kemarin sebelum masuk minggu depan untuk menjalani ujian semesternya. Hermione berencana untuk ke Australia hari ini tapi dia tidak punya uang cukup untuk membeli tiket pesawat, dan juga untuk penginapan di sana. Menyedihkan memang, tapi dia benar-benar ingin mengunjungi makam kedua orangtuanya. Hermione menguap pelan. Semerbak wangi popcron menyapanya di pagi hari yang dingin ini. Seketika wajahnya memerah mengingat kejadian semalam. Dia kembali menyentuh bibirnya, " _Oh shit Malfoy_!" Rutuknya, tapi segelas cokelat panas dengan marsmallow itu benar-benar menggodanya. _Ternyata Malfoy menyihir makanan dan minumannya itu untuk tetap hangat._ Gumam Hermione tidak mau terlalu peduli tapi dia tetap meminumnya hingga tandas. Kegilaannya terhadap cokelat panas tidak dapat terelakan.

.

.

Berendam air hangat dengan aroma lavender benar-benar menajakannya. Kulitnya terasa selembut sutra dan juga wanginya sangat nyaman. Hermione tersenyum senang. Sekarang dia berencana untuk membeli beberapa sayuran dan juga daging ke supermarket di lantai 1 apartmentnya. Dia tidak membutuhkan mantel bulu kalau untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar apartmentnya.

Suara pintu di depan apartmentnya ikut terbuka ketika dia membuka pintunya. Wajah dingin stoic pemuda di depannya membuatnya memutar kedua bola matanya. "Granger." Ucap Sasuke.

 _Ck, Witch Hunter, eh?_ Ejek Hermione dalam hatinya. "Apa, Uchiha? Mau merusak pagiku?" Sasuke hanya mengendikan bahu tidak peduli. "Kau sudah merusak pagimu sendiri, Granger. Jangan menyalahkan orang lain." Hermione mendengus, "Bagus sekali, apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu, Uchiha? Sejak kapan kau berbicara pajang dalam satu tarikan napas, eh?" Pancing Hermione tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak tertari sama sekali. Dia hanya menyeringai, "Kau peduli?" setelahnya, Sasuke meninggalkan Hermione yang mematung.

Bagaimanapun rasa penasaran dalam dirinya lebih menggerogotinya. Setidaknya dia harus lebih banyak tahu tentang seseorang yang 'mengincarnya' itu. Jika benar Sasuke berniat untuk membantainya, maka Hermione harus memastikannya sendiri bukan dari mulut orang yang belum dikenalnya.

"Tunggu Uchiha—" Teriak Hermione, berlari untuk mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sasuke. Tanpa diduga olehnya, Sasuke berhenti, menunggunya. "Hn?" Gumamnya ambigu. Tapi entah mengapa sepertinya Hermione sudah sangat mengerti dengan kata ambigunya itu, "Kau mau ke Supermarket?" tebak Hermione. "Hn." Jawab Sasuke tidak mengelak ataupun membenarkan.

"Kebetulan sekali. Aku juga ada keperluan yang harus dibeli." Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju lift. Bunyi dentingan lift, dan beberapa orang keluar dari dalam sana. Seorang lelaki berambut platina menatap terkejut melihat Hermione yang berdiri di depan lift.

"Granger." Ucapnya pelan. Hermione tidak menghiraukan Draco. Dia berjalan untuk memasuki lift sebelum tangannya ditarik keluar oleh Draco. "Tidak bisakah kau tidak menghiraukanku, Granger!" Hermione meringis, "Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu, Malfoy." Draco tidak menghiraukan hentakan tangan dari Hermione. Dia tetap memegang erat tangan gadis tersebut yang kini mulai memerah. Dentingan lift yang menandakan sudah ditutup tidak membuat Draco melepaskan gengamannya. "Akh—" Hermione kembali meringis dan menatap tangannya,

"—Lepaskan. Dia ada urusan denganku." Draco memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap sang empunya suara. Dingin dan dalam, wajahnya 'pun tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi sama sekali. Draco menatap sinis Sasuke, "Urusanmu dengannya itu termasuk urusanku juga!" Desis Draco tajam.

"Malfoy kau ini apa-apaan!" Kali ini Draco melepaskan tangannya, Hermione mengusap-usap tangannya yang kini sedikit ada memarnya. "Ayo Sasuke sebelum keburu siang." Ucap Hermione pelan. Sasuke mengangguk dan mereka menghilang dibalik lift yang kini kembali menutup.

"SIALAN!" Rutuk Draco menonjok dinding di belakangnya. Tidak memperdulikan lengannya yang kini mulai terasa ngilu.

" _You're Granger, you're mine."_ Ucapnya pelan bagai mantra tersendiri untuk membuatnya tenang.

.

.

"Kau berhutang padaku, Granger." Sasuke mendorong troli yang akan digunakannya untuk mengisi kebutuhan dapur miliknya diikuti Hermione yang sama-sama mendorong troli di sampingnya. "Aku tahu, Uchiha." Hermione menghela napas pelan. Dia mengernyitkan alisnya ketika Sasuke berhenti di tempat buah-buahan. Dia mengambil banyak sekali buah tomat. "Kurasa kita punya kesukaan yang sama, Uchiha." Gadis berambut cokelat ikal lembut itu mengambil beberapa tomat, jauh lebih sedikit dibanding milik Sasuke. "Apa? Kau tahu, uangku tidak akan cukup untuk membeli keperluan yang lainnya jika membeli tomat sebanyak yang kau beli." Ucap Hermione kesal saat Sasuke menatapnya seperti itu.

Tapi Sasuke tidak menjawab Hermione sama sekali. Mereka kembali mengitari isi supermarket untuk mengisi keperluan dapurnya masing-masing.

.

.

"Totalnya 100ribu _yen_." Ucap kasir saat memberikan belanjaan milik Hermione, "Pakai kartu kreditku." Jawan Sasuke enteng. Sang kasir hanya mengangguk dan mengambil kartu kredit milik Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan kau! Aku bisa membayarnya sendiri, Uchiha!" Hermione berucap histeris ketika lift mereka sampai pada lantai tempat di mana kamar apartmentnya berada. "Sama-sama." Jawab Sasuke sekenannya. Hermione tersipu malu, "Y-ya terima kasih Uchiha tapi—" Sasuke menatap kedua bola mata cokelat Hermione dalam. "—Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" Hermione segera masuk kedalam apartmentnya dan menggumamkan kata 'Alohomora' untuk menguncinya.

"Merlin! Kenapa si Uchiha itu—"

"Sudah cukup bersenang-senangnya, Granger?" Hermione menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa beludru merah miliknya tidak menghiraukan laki-laki yang kini memunggunginya dan menatap cuaca di luar sana. Hermione memijat pelipisnya, "Tahukah kau, Granger, sifatmu seperti wanita jalang yang berganti pasangan setiap waktunya!" Napas Hermione tercekat, apa katanya? Matanya memanas,

"Jaga ucapanmu, Malfoy!" Draco mendekati Hermione dan memegang rahang Hermione kasar, "Jaga kelakuanmu, Darah-Lumpur! Meskipun kau bermain-main dengan lelaki sesama muggle, kau tetap berdarah lumpur!" Tangan Hermione hendak menampar pipi mulus Draco tapi tangan pemuda itu lebih lihai dan menariknya kedalam dekapannya sebelum melumat kasar bibir Hermione.

Tendangan di perutnya berhasil membuat Draco melepaskan tangan dan ciumannya. "Kau tahu, Malfoy, aku memang Darah-Lumpur dan sampai kapanpun status darahku akan berada jauh di bawahmu, para Darah-Murni! Tapi, aku tidak pernah bersifat seperti wanita jalang yang berganti pasangan setiap waktunya! Pulanglah, Malfoy dan jangan lagi menginjakan kakimu di apartementku, apartment seorang Darah-Lumpur. Aku lelah, jangan mengangguku." Hermione mengambil belanjaannya dan menaruhnya di dapur. Tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Draco yang kini mematung, menyadari kesalahannya,

"Granger aku—" Hermione memasuki kamarnya meninggalkan Draco dalam penyesalannya.

.

.

 _ **Bersambung**_

 _Hallo, selamat malam. Mohon maaf untuk update-nya yang telat. Kesibukanku dalam menyiapkan berkas-berkas untuk daftar ulang ke kampus benar-benar membuatku frustasi. Bayangkan saja, sekolahku tidak mau untuk mengganti skala nilaiku yang 0-10 ke 10-100! Ah sudahlah, kok malah curhat ya? Hhehe.._

 _Terima kasih untuk yang masih setia mengikuti alur ceritanya. Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu di kolom review ya, terima kasih :)_

 _Salam hangat_

 _Meris shintia_


	4. 4

**Tokyo, 25 Desember 2008**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana pagi dengan udara yang terasa begitu dingin sama halnya dengan hari-hari Natal di tahun-tahun sebelumnya namun pagi ini udara terasa lebih dingin membuat sosok perempuan muda dengan rambut cokelat ikal berantakan dalam tidurnya terlihat begitu pulas. Semalam dia sibuk menata pohon Natalnya seorang diri—sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya— sehingga saat ini kantuk menyerangnya. Tidak ada yang spesial, tidak ada yang menyenangkan seperti hari Natal saat dirinya masih bersekolah di Hogwarts dan orangtuanya masih ada. Sebelum Voldemort merusak kebahagiaan kecilnya. Sebelum _Death Eater_ membunuh orangtuanya yang bahkan kehilangan ingatan saat nyawa mereka terambil. Suara jam _waker_ membangunkan tidurnya. Dia menggeliat malas dan meraih jam tersebut untuk mematikannya. Perlahan mata caramel indahnya terbuka, dia menguap pelan sebelum menyingkirkan selimut yang membelut tubuh langsingnya.

Hari ini dia diundang untuk merayakan hari Natal di kediaman Hyuga, keluarganya Hinata. Mereka sudah mengenal Hermione dengan baik meskipun kakak Hinata—Neji selalu menatapnya sinis. Entah mengapa, dia merasa lelaki –tampan—yang dikenalnya di Jepang ini selalu menatapnya sinis. Tapi dia tidak mau mengambil pusing hal itu toh Hinata, Hanabi, dan paman Hyuga menyambutnya dengan baik. Perayaan kali ini mengundang beberapa keluarga kecil di mansion besar Hyuga seperti keluarga Tsunemori, Minami, dan Ryutsu.

Hermione berjalan keluar untuk mengambil segelas air mineral di dalam pantry miliknya. Dia berjalan dengan pikiran yang melamun entah kemana sehingga sosok lelaki yang duduk di sofa dengan memegang kado kotak hadiah Natal tidak digubrisnya. Hermione membuka lemari es miliknya dan meneguk habis air dari botol kaca dan menyimpannya kembali. Dia berjalan menuju ruang santai miliknya berniat untuk merebahkan diri sejenak di kursi beludru merah favoritnya sebelum menyambar selembar handuk selembut sutra berwarna biru untuk berendam air hangat dengan aroma lavender kesukaannya. Matanya membulat ketika melihat sosok lelaki tampan yang tidak terlalu tinggi darinya tengah berdiri di dekat perapian, mata birunya menyiratkan kerinduan yang mendalam. Hermione membekap mulutnya sendiri tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya.

"Mione." Satu kata yang terucap dari mulut pemuda tampan ini berhasil membuat Hermione mengeluarkan air matanya. Dia berlari dan memeluk sahabatnya yang sudah sangat lama tidak ditemuinya. "Harry—" Ucapan Hermione terpotong dengan sendirinya. Dia tidak sanggup untuk mengatakan apapun. Hal ini benar-benar mengejutkannya. Harry James Potter membalas pelukan Hermione dengan hangat. Bibirnya tertarik membentuk lekukan senyum manis yang indah. "Lama tidak bertemu, aku merindukanmu Mione." Harry merasa pundaknya basah, dia melepaskan pelukannya pelan dan mengusap air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipi Hermione dengan ibu jarinya. " _Sttt don't cry._ Aku di sini bukan untuk melihatmu menangis." Ucap Harry mencoba untuk menenangkan Hermione. "Bagaimana—" Hermione kembali membekap mulutnya sendiri, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus diucapkannya. Hal ini teralu mengejutkan di hari Natalnya. "Draco memberitahuku keberadaanmu, Mione setelah dia keceplosan bilang bertemu denganmu. Aku memaksanya untuk memberitahu keberadaanmu." Hermione memeluk Harry erat hingga sang empunya badan merasa kehabisan napas.

"Kuharap akulah orang pertama yang mendapatkan ucapan _Marry Christmas_ darimu." Kekeh Harry mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Ma-maafkan aku Harry." Ucap Hermione merasa bersalah.

.

.

 **Harry Potter beserta karakter yang ada di dalamnya adalah milik JK. Rowling**

 **You're Granger © Merisshintia97**

 **Pairing : Hermione Granger x Draco Malfoy**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance (Sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah/bertambah genre)**

 **Rated : M (Saat ini masih T)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Happy Reading ]**

.

.

"Apa kau tidak mempunyai televisi, Mione? Tempat tinggalmu begitu sunyi." Hermione memutar bola matanya dan menyimpan handuknya yang tadi dipakai untuk mengeringkan rambut setelah mandi dan keramas. Hari ini dia tidak jadi berendam lama seperti rencananya karena tidak mau membuat sahabatnya menunggu lama. Hermione duduk di samping Harry dan mereka mulai mengobrol kecil. Sesekali Hermione meminum cokelat panas favoritnya dan Harry meminum jus labu buatan Hermione. "Bagaimana? Rasanya jauh lebih enak dibanding dengan jus labu Hogwarts 'kan?" Tanya Hermione antusias tatkala Harry menghabiskan hampir setengahnya dalam sekali teguk. Harry tertawa pelan dan mengangguk, "Yeah ini jauh lebih terasa labunya dan juga manis." Jawab Harry jujur.

"Hu'um. Labu di Supermarket apartment ini memang enak dan selalu dalam keadaan segar ketika aku membelinya." Harry mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Oh ya, aku tidak menyangka Malfoy akan memberitahumu di mana aku berada, Harry. _By the way_ bagaimana keadaan bibi Molly? Ginny? Ron? Dan keluarga Weasley lainnya? Bagaimana juga dengan keadaan Teddy?" Tanya Hermione antusias. Harry tersenyum, "Daripada bertanya padaku, bagaimana kalau kau melihat sendiri keadaan mereka, Mione?" Hermione membelalakan matanya, "Tidak mungkin—"

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Jepang-London hanya memakan waktu beberapa jam dengan pesawat dan kita bisa ber- _apprate_ untuk ke London Sihir." Ucap Harry enteng tidak melihat kekhawatiran yang tergambar di raut wajah sahabat perempuannya ini. "Tidak Harry bukan begitu! Ini—"

"—Ah ya aku lupa. Datanglah Mione, malam tahun baru ini Ron dan Lavender akan menikah. Acaranya akan dilakukan di dunia Muggle! Di restoran Perancis mewah milik Blaise." Belum sempat Hermione menyelesaikan perkataannya, Harry dengan seenak jidatnya yang terkena sambaran petir itu memotong elakan kata Hermione. " _WHAT?!_ R-Ron dengan Lav—Lavender?" Pekik Hermione tidak percaya. "Err, kamu sudah tidak punya perasaan khusus untuk Ron, kan?" Tuduh Harry. Hermione mendengus, "Tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya terkejut saja Harry. Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Ginny?" tanya Hermione penasaran.

"Putus. Kami sudah tidak sama-sama lagi, Mione. Dia bersama D ean sekarang." Jawab Harry enteng seolah beban dua tahun yang lalu sudah hilang ketika Ginny memintanya untuk bersahabat saja.

"Ma-maaf. Aku tidak tahu Harry maafkan aku." Ucap Hermione lirih. Sahabat macam apa dia ini ketika sahabat terbaiknya dalam keadaan menyedihkan dia tidak ada di sampingnya bahkan tidak pernah bertukar surat walau hanya setahun sekali. Hermione merasa dirinya benar-benar bodoh dengan kabur ke Jepang dan menjadi Warga Negara Jepang meninggalkan Harry dan yang lainnya tanpa pamitan sama sekali.

"Sudahlah Mione lagian itu sudah dua tahun yang lalu. Tugas Auror benar-benar menyibukkanku Mione. Syukurlah aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu." Hermione memeluk Harry lagi.

"Baiklah ayo kita datang ke acara Ron sama-sama Harry! Aku tidak mungkin datang tanpa pasangan." Harry bergerak gelisah, dia menatap sahabat cantik yang sudah dianggap sebagai saudara sendiri olehnya itu dengan bersalah. "Maaf Mione sebenarnya aku sudah ada pasangan untuk datang ke acara Ron."

"Benarkah? Siapa perempuan beruntung itu, Harry?" tanya Hermione semangat. Harry tidak menduga dengan respon dari sabahatnya ini hanya bisa nyengir.

"Luna." Jawab Harry, "Luna Lovegood? Kau kencan dengannya?" Tanya Hermione tidak percaya. Harry menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, Mione. Sebenarnya Luna memintaku untuk menemaninya karena saat pernikahan Ron, Neville harus melakukan tugasnya ke Venezuela." Jawab Harry tenang.

"Oh baiklah." Hermione mendesah pelan entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh otaknya yang cerdas itu. Dia kemudian memekik girang melihat kado yang Harry bawa yang disimpan di atas meja. " _Merry Christmas_ , Harry! Maaf aku tidak punya kado apa-apa selain kado yang kubuat untuk keluarga Hyuga."

"Tidak apa-apa Mione." Harry kembali menyesap jus labunya hingga tandas. Dia berjalan kearah jendela luar kamar Hermione sementara gadis itu membuka dengan penasaran kado yang Harry bawa.

"Wow, apa ini benang wol asli, Harry? Kapan kau ke Ausie?" Tanya Hermione terkagum-kagum dengan hadiah sederhana yang diberikah oleh sahabatnya itu. Harry mengalihkan perhatiannya dan tersenyum simpul, "Saat mencarimu tiga tahun yang lalu." Jawaban Harry bagai menohok ulu hati Hermione. Perasaan bersalah kembali bersarang di hatinya.

"Maaf." Harry mendengus sebal, "Sudahlah Mione berapa kali kau akan mengatakan kata maaf? Daripada itu lebih baik kita jalan-jalan atau ke kediaman Malfoy untuk merayakan hari Natal ini." Ucap Harry semangat terdengar dari intonasi suara dan binar matanya yang jelas-jelas langsung ditolak Hermione.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan disekitar apartement yang memang sangat besar dan memiliki _ballroom_ dan kolam renang yang biasanya dipakai untuk pesta Natal. Mereka berjalan keluar dari kamar apartment Hermione dan menghilang dibalik lift.

.

.

 **You're Granger © Merisshintia97**

.

.

" _In contione incipat, et cito. Rex iam Jourell expectiantibus te.—Pertemuan akan segera dimulai, yang mulia. Raja Jourell sudah menunggumu—"_ Athar menganggukan kepalanya dan memasuki ruangan rapat besar keluarga Abellard. Dia mengangguk sopan ketika seluruh mata tertuju padanya. " _Dimitte me mora—Maafkan keterlambatan saya—"_ Ucap bungsu keturunan Abellard itu. Dia mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang memang miliknya di samping pemuda pirang beriris biru cerah dengan tiga garis tipis di kedua pipinya menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Aku tidak tahu kau bisa telat, _mate_." Sindir Alex yang hanya di jawab dengan tatapan tajam dari Athar.

Pertemuan yang mencekam selama hampir tiga jam itu membuat beberapa pemuda penerus keluarga Abellard dan kerabat dari Abellard menghembuskan napas lega—kecuali Athar—

"Jadi kapan kita kesana? Apa kau sudah mendapatkan undangannya?" Tanya Alex santai. Athar menyeringai, "Tentu saja. Kerajaan Britania Raya tidak mungkin tidak diundang." Alex mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Jadi kau akan datang dengan Cherry?" Tanya Alex prontal yang dijawab dengan delikan tajam dari si bungsu Abellard.

" _A-ahaha sorry mate._ _Im iustus kidding—aku hanya bercanda—"_ Athar menggendikan bahu tidak perduli. "Mengapa para penyihir itu sangat merepotkan sih. Dan, kenapa mereka tidak mengatakan di mana itu Azkaban jadi kita tidak perlu repot-repot seperti ini." Athar melempar buku tebal berlambang salib terbalik pada Alex yang dijawab rintihan keras dari sang empunya kepala. "Berisik bodoh! Aku tidak tahu seberapa menyesalnya Mr. Arcangel punya cucu sepertimu." Alex mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Dia tidak suka bila dirinya—Alexander Aaraju Arcangel dikatai seperti itu meskipun oleh seorang Athar yang selalu bermulut tajam.

"Justru _grandfa_ bangga dengan cucunya yang tampan ini!" Teriak Alex yang hanya dijawab dengan dengusan geli dari Athar.

.

.

 **You're Granger © Merisshintia97**

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu Mione, tapi kenapa kau terlihat sangat membenci Draco? Dia sudah bertobat, Mione." Ucap Harry penasaran saat mereka membahas tentang penerus keluarga Malfoy itu. Hermione tertawa merendahkan ketika mendengar Harry berujar seperti itu. _Tobat? Jangan membuatku tertawa!_ Batin Hermione. Dia tidak ingin menyeruakan apa yang ada di kepalanya tentang si Malfoy junior itu. Tentang seberapa berengseknya dia telah menganggu aktifitasnya—ketenangannya dalam beberapa hari ini. "Sudahlah Harry aku sedang tidak ingin membahas musang pirang itu." Lirih Hermione.

"Umm, apa yang lainnya tahu kalau kau kemari untuk menemuiku?" Tanya Hermione.

"Tidak Mione. Aku ingin membuktikan terlebih dahulu kalau kau baik-baik saja baru aku akan memberitahu mereka." Jawab Harry jujur. "Tapi sepertinya aku tidak perlu memberitahu mereka, kau akan datang untuk memberikan kejutan di hari pernikahan Ron 'kan Mione?" lanjut Harry tidak membiarkan Hermione memotong kata-katanya. "Baiklah Harry." Jawab Hermione pasrah.

Seolah teringat sesuatu, dia menepuk jidatnya pelan. Hal itu berhasil menarik perhatian Harry, "Apa yang membuat gadis terpintar di Hogwarts ini menepuk jidatnya—"

"— _Merlin_! Aku lupa memberitahu Hinata kalau hari ini aku tidak jadi merayakan hari Natal di kediamannya! Aku tidak mau membuat mereka menungguku Harry!" Dengan cepat Hermione memotong kata-kata Harry dan menarik Iphone-nya untuk melakukan panggilan. Beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya Hermione mendudukan dirinya kembali di samping Harry dan menikmati acara natal mereka di _ballroom_ apartmentnya dengan orang-orang yang tidak dikenal mereka. Harry tersenyum, "Aku mendapatkan kado natal terbaik tahun ini, Mione." Harry menerawang jauh keluar jendela yang sangat lebar yang menampilkan panorama kota Tokyo yang selalu ramai terutama di hari besar seperti sekarang. "Wow selamat Harry. Apa itu?" tanya Hermione penasaran.

"Kau, sahabatku kembali." Ucap Harry menatap Hermione hangat. Mereka kembali berpelukan dan saling mengucapkan _Marry Christmas_.

.

.

 **You're Granger © Merisshintia97**

 **.**

.

H-3 sebelum acara pernikahan Ronald Billius Weasley dan Lavender Brown dilaksanakan, Hermione mendorong koper miliknya keluar dari Bandara Heathrow. Kacamata hitam yang bertengger dengan sangat indah dan mempercantik penampilannya itu berhasil menarik perhatian kaum adam yang melihatnya. Hermione berjalan lurus tidak memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang yang menatapnya. Hermione berjalan memasuki W.H. Smith, supermarket kecil yang harganya lumayan mahal tapi rasa hausnya membuatnya tidak perduli toh dia mendapatkan tiket pesawat pulang pergi dengan gratis—Harry memberikannya— dia membeli sebotol air mineral. Tidak lama dia memanggil taxi London dan menaikinya. "Jubilee Hotel." Ucapnya pada sang supir. Salah satu hotel termurah di Inggris yang terletak dekat dengan Victoria Station. Dia tidak ingin menghabiskan uangnya dengan bermalam di hotel yang mahal toh besok dia mulai tinggal di apartmentnya yang ada di Dunia Sihir yang diberikan oleh Kementrian sihir atas jasanya sebagai Pahlawan Perang dalam melawan Voldemort.

._.

"S _ingle bedroom._ " Ucap Hermione. "Baiklah, $200, miss." Hermione mengeluarkan dua lembar uang dan menukarnya dengan kunci kamarnya.

Dia merebahkan badannya di atas _spring bed_ dan menarik Iphone 6 miliknya, dia menekan layar _call_ dan menyalakan pengeras suara. "Hallo?" Suara lelaki dari seberang sana menyahutnya. "Harry, aku sudah di London dan aku menginap di salahsatu hotel malam ini. Jangan mencariku, besok kita bertemu di _The Three Broomstick_ di Hogsmeade, OK?" Ucap Hermione dalam satu tarikan napas. Suara helaan napas terdengar dari seberang telpon dan jawaban baiklah mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

Hari berganti dengan begitu cepat, tidak terasa hari ini adalah H-2 sebelum sahabat sekaligus pacar pertamanya akan menikah dengan perempuan lain yang pernah dicemburui olehnya. Hermione menyisir rambutnya setelah menggunakan _hair dryer_ untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Efek penggunaan _conditioner_ yang rutin setelah keramas berhasil membuat rambutnya halus dan berkilau meski tetap mengembang di bawahnya namun hal itu justru mempercantik wajahnya. Dia mengoleskan _lipbalm_ tipis dan tersenyum simpul pada dirinya dibalik pantulan cermin. "Sempurna!" Ucap Hermione kemudian menyambar tas serbaguna miliknya dan menarik koper untuk menuju Hogsmeade. Sesuai janjinya dengan Harry, mereka akan bertemu jam 2 tepat dan Hermione tidak mau membuat lelaki itu menunggu lama dirinya.

Ketika dirinya menunggu bis yang akan membawanya ke tempat penghubung antara London Muggle dan London Sihir—Leaky Cauldron. Sebuah mobil Ferari hitam melintas di depannya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, mata Hermione menyipit untuk memperhatikan plat nomornya. "Ck. Awas saja kalau melintas lagi di depanku, habis kau!" Dengus Hermione karena kini rambutnya sudah acak-acakan dan mantel bulunya terkena cipratan dari genangan es yang mulai mencair.

Hermione berhenti di _Charing Cross Road,_ dengan cepat dia memasuki Leaky Cauldron. Mengapa dia tidak ber- _apprate_ untuk ke dunia sihir? Entahlah Hanya Hermione yang tahu. Leaky Cauldron masih sama saja dengan saat terakhir kali dia kemari—Kumuh dan tua— setelah sampai di tempat tujuannya, Hermione segera memasuki _The Three Broomstick_ dan menunggu sahabatnya. Seorang pelayan perempuan menghampirinya untuk mencatat pesanan Hermione. " _Butterbear_." Si Pelayan mengangguk dan segera pergi.

Tidak lama seorang lelaki tampan berambut hitam berantakan dengan kacamata yang bertengger di wajahnya menghampiri Hermione. " _Welcome back, Mione_." Ucap Harry. Untunglah saat ini suasana _The Three Broomstick_ tidak terlalu ramai jadi tidak akan terlalu menarik perhatian dengan kedatangan seorang pahlawan perang ke sini. Mereka mengobrol singkat dan bergegas pergi menuju tempat tinggal yang diberikan Kementrian Sihir untuk Hermione. Harry menunjukan jalannya.

"Umm, _thanks_ Harry. Terima kasih untuk segalanya." Ucap Hermione. Harry tersenyum manis dan memberikan kunci apartment Hermione, " _No need_ , Mione. Aku senang kau kembali meskipun tidak selamanya, kau akan tetap kembali ke Tokyo melanjutkan studimu 'kan." Jawab Harry.

"Ah, maaf Mione aku harus segera pergi masih ada pekerjaan yang belum aku selesaikan. Sampai jumpa besok pagi. Aku akan menjemputmu untuk menunjukan gereja dan tempat resepsi pernikahan Ron." Hermione mengangguk dan Harry pergi ber- _apprate_.

._.

H-1 sebelum pernikahan Ron. Hermione sudah membereskan barang-barangnya dan sekarang saatnya untuk berendam sebelum Harry menjemputnya jam 11 nanti. Hermione masih tidak menyangka dia akan kembali ke London setelah lima tahun menghilang dan di hari pernikahan sahabatnya dia baru akan menunjukan dirinya pada yang lainnya bahwa satu-satunya keturunan Granger telah kembali. 1 jam berendam dan dia mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Memilih pakaian kasual favoritnya dengan celana jeans hitam dan kemeja _sappire blue_. Tidak lama suara seseorang berapprate kedalam kediamannya, tidak perlu menduga siapa orangnya karena hanya ada satu orang yang tahu—Harry

"Aku tidak ingin berjalan kaki menuju Restoran milik Blaise. Kita ber- _apprate_ , Mione." Harry dengan cepat membawanya ber- _apprate_ dan kini mereka ada di dalam gang sempit sebelum muncul di jalan raya dan tepat di samping restoran mewah milik Blaise. Harry membawanya memasuki restoran dan langsung disambut baik oleh sang pelayan.

"Bukankah itu Draco? Ayo Mione kita ke sana!" Harry mengamit tangan Hermione dan membawanya pada pasangan lelaki pirang platina dengan seorang perempuan berambut hitam agak kecokelatan yang duduk saling menghadap. "Harry apa sebaiknya kita—"

"—Harry Potter, apa yang membuatmu kemari?" perkataan Hermione terpotong oleh suara Draco yang menyadari keberadaan orang lain menghampiri mejanya. Mereka saling berpelukan dan Astoria-pun ikut berpelukan hangat dengan Harry seolah mereka adalah teman lama. Hermione bergerak gelisah, dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Malfoy junior di sini. "Hallo, Granger." Hermione tersenyum tipis, "Hallo Greengrass." Jawab Hermione membalas sapaan bungsu Greengrass itu. Draco menatap Hermione dalam namun gadis itu mengalihkan perhatian tidak mau menatap mata abu-abu lelaki pirang di depannya ini. "Aku ke toilet dulu, Harry." Ucap Hermione memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

._.

"Ma-maaf." Ucap Hermione ketika bahunya menabrak dada bidang seseorang, dia tidak menatap orang yang ditabraknya hanya kembali berjalan melewati lelaki dengan aroma maskulin menyerang penciumannya. "Granger—" Ucap lelaki itu tergantung karena si empunya nama sudah menghilang dibalik pintu bertuliskan toilet khusus wanita.

Setelah hampir lima belas menit di toilet akhirnya Hermione kembali ke tempat Harry dan yang lainnya, " _Sorry_ Harry aku harus segera menyiapkan persiapan untuk ke acara Ron besok." Harry segera menegakan badannya, Hermione menatap Harry dengan _puppy-eyes_ andalannya hingga akhirnya Harry menghela napas pasrah, "Baiklah Mione biar aku antar kau pulang. Draco, Tori, kami pamit pulang duluan. Sampai jumpa besok!" Ucap Harry.

"Baiklah hati-hati Harry, Herm—Granger." Jawab Draco, dia mengepalkan tangannya saat melihat Hermione mengacuhkannya dan pergi bersama Harry.

"Apa mereka sekarang jadi pasangan ya, Drake?" tanya Astoria. Draco mendengus kesal,

"Bukan urusanku, Tori. Berhenti mengajakku bergosip." Jawab Draco dingin. Sesaat bungsu Greengrass ini menahan napasnya mendengar nada yang keluar dari mulut tunangannya. "Terserah kau sajalah." Ucap Astoria cuek dan kembali memakan makanannya.

._.

Hari Pernikahan Ronald Billius Weasley dengan Lavender Brown di Katedral Canterbury berlangsung dengan sangat ramai. Banyak dari berbagai kalangan baik itu warga sihir ataupun muggle yang menghadiri acara pengikraran janji suci antara kedua mempelai wanita dan mempelai pria. Hermione datang seorang diri karena Harry sudah tiba lebih awal dan menjadi pendamping keturunan Lovegood. Hermione turun dari taxi yang dikendarainya, dia merapikan gaun brokat berwarna ungu muda dengan dipadukan kain sifon lembut berwarna ungu tua selutut miliknya. Penampilannya sekarang sangatlah elegan, feminim, dan menghanyutkan setiap lelaki yang melihatnya. Tatanan rambutnya digelung tinggi dengan beberapa anak rambut yang turun menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Bibirnya diolesi _lipstick_ berwarna merah muda dan riasan wajahnya tampak natural. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seorang lelaki pirang yang sudah sangat dikenalnya turun dari dalam mobil lamborghini dengan seorang perempuan cantik bergaun putih dengan belahan dada yang rendah. Hermione berdecih kesal dan pura-pura tidak melihat pasangan yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan itu. Lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti ketika lelaki yang diakuinya tampan—sangat malah— menghampirinya dengan seringaian tipis di wajah yang bak patung yunani kuno itu. Dia memakai tuxedo abu-abu dengan dasi senada membuat penampilannya sangat _perfect_. "Aku menunggumu sedari tadi—"

"—Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, U—" Hermione mematung di tempat ketika lelaki yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan ini memotong kata-kata yang belum sempat diselesaikan itu mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinganya dan membisikan kata, "—Panggil aku Athar, Granger. Athar Sharkan Abellard." Desis Sasuke tajam.

.

.

.

— **Bersambung—**

 **[[Bandung, 05/08/16 Pukul 01.00pm]]**

 _A/N : WHAT THE HELL! Maafkan aku kalau chapter ini terlalu bertele-tele :( Sesi percakapan Mione x Draco pun tidak ada kebanyakan dialog Harry-Mione karena chapter sebelumnya sudah full dengan percakapan antara Draco x Hermione. Di chapter ini keluarga Witch Hunter mulai melakukan aksinya dengan melakukan pertemuan keluarga, Sasuke Uchiha itu nama samaran seorang Athar Sharkan Abellard di Jepang. Abellard di kenal sebagai keluarga kerajaan Britania Raya turun-temurun—karangan Author dan hanya ada di fanfic ini— dengan Athar sebagai pangeran muda Britania._

 _Sekian cuap-cuap dari Author. Untuk review CH-3 kemarin saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih pada :_

 **Cherry, aquadewi, Whelly573, NabilaAnanda, Staecia, hyo-chan, LuciusAbraxas.M, puma178, rikarika, guest010, dan untuk Silent reader lainnya :)**

 _Sekali lagi terima kasih dan sampai jumpa next chapter._

 **Salam hangat,**

 **Meris Shintia**


	5. 5

" _Kau mencintainya kan?" Desak Hermione. Dia mendengus kesal, "Persetan dengan hal itu, Granger. Dia mencintai kakakku." / Aku sekarang jauh lebih kuat, Granger! Ya_ _ **mereka**_ _melakukannya padaku, memperlakukanku seperti binatang dengan beribu jarum yang menusuk kulitku. Menurutmu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika mereka kembali menggunakan rumahmu sebagai markas mereka, ha?" Ucap Draco tajam. / "Tapi, Abellard bukan tandinganmu—"/"—Kau mencintai bedebah itu, Granger?"_

.

 **[WARNING! Sumarry berganti setiap 4** **chapter** **]**

 **.**

 **Harry Potter beserta karakter yang ada di dalamnya adalah milik JK. Rowling**

 **You're Granger © Merisshintia97**

 **Pairing : Hermione Granger x Draco Malfoy**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rated : M (Saat ini masih T)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Happy Reading ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

Draco melihatnya, ya dia melihat gadis itu mengenakan balutan gaun yang anggun berwarna ungu yang entah kenapa hal itu justru membuat dirinya di mata kelabu Draco tampak seperti gadis berumur 18 tahunan. Seulas senyum tipis terpatri di wajah tampannya itu saat tahu kalau Hermione datang seorang diri. Gelayutan manja di tangannya membuat Draco sadar bahwa dia tidaklah seorang diri. Melihat bungsu Greengrass seolah menampar dirinya sendiri keujung lorong hitam yang tidak ada ujungnya, hal itu membuatnya merasa miris. Memikirkan perjodohan yang dilakukan orangtuanya dengan orangtua Astoria benar-benar memuakan. Anehnya, dia tidak menolak—tidak bisa menolak— sama sekali. Ya, dari sejak kecil seorang Draco Malfoy tidak pernah diberikan kesempatan untuk memilih jalan hidupnya, kan. Dia tidak pernah mengira penderitaan yang akan dihadapinya berkepanjangan seperti ini walaupun Pangeran Kegelapan—Voldemort—sudah dikalahkan.

Suara sebuah dering telpon mengintrupsi jalan kedua pasangan muda ini. Astoria mengangkat telponnya dan menjauh dari Draco, hal itu berhasil membuat Draco bernapas lega. Akhirnya tangannya bisa terbebas dari gelutan manja yang membuat tangannya pegal bukan main. Draco melihat seseorang yang sangat diantisipasi olehnya menghampiri gadisnya—Hermione. Draco mengepalkan tangannya, aura hitam mengelilingi tubuhnya ketika dia melihat lelaki itu mendekatkan bibir—yang menurutnya—busuk itu ke telinga Hermione. Baru selangkah, suara Astoria menghentikannya. "Draco, Daphne dan Theo kecelakaan. Mom menelponku barusan, dia mengatakan mereka dalam keadaan kritis saat ini." Ucap Astoria, wajah cantiknya menampakan kegusaran yang sangat jelas. Draco menggenggam tangannya untuk menenangkan perempuan yang bagaimanapun tidak dapat dibencinya walaupun dia ingin. Astoria balik menggenggam tangan Draco, " _Sorry_ , Draco. Apa kau tidak keberatan datang ke pernikahan Ron sendiran? Aku harus pergi—"

"—Tidak Tori, ayo kita pergi bersama-sama." Ucap Draco memotong perkataan Astoria. Perempuan itu menggeleng cepat. "Tidak Draco! Bagaimanapun kau harus mengembalikan imej keluargamu di mata masyarakat sihir, dengan hal ini tidak akan ada lagi yang mencurigai keluargamu, keluarga kita, Drake. Kau tetap harus datang, Draco." Entah kenapa, mendengar ucapan Astoria justru membuatnya mendengus. _Mengembalikan imej keluarga agar tidak dicurigai_. Persetan dengan semua itu! Mata kelabu miliknya menggelap, dia melihat gadisnya di bawa masuk oleh lelaki sialan itu. Draco mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tunangannya, "Baiklah Tori." Ucap Draco dan mereka berpisah saat Astoria memanggil taxi dan menghilang. Dengan cepat Draco masuk kedalam gereja, tangannya mengepal. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya tapi dia kesal bukan main.

"Granger." Ucap Draco agak berteriak karena banyak sekali orang yang menghadiri acara sakral pernikahan ini, namun sepertinya gadis itu merasakan kehadirannya karena dia menghentikan langkahnya dan begitu pula dengan lelaki di sampingnya yang sama-sama menghentikan langkahnya. Banyak dari tamu undangan yang ingin melihat acara sakral pernikahan salahsatu dari Trio Emas Gryffindor itu melihat mereka dengan pandangan penasaran. Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar ketika lelaki tampan—sangat tampan—yang belum pernah mereka lihat tengah menggenggam erat tangan perempuan familiar bergaun ungu dengan rambut di sanggul tinggi memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang indah. Banyak yang menerka-nerka apa gadis ini 'Granger' yang itu? Ya, apa gadis ini Hermione Granger?

Merasa terkejut mendengar suara seseorang yang sudah dikenalnya memanggilnya, Hermione membalikan badannya. _Draco_ batinnya. Dia tersentak saat merasakan tangan yang besar menggenggam tangannya, terasa hangat namun dia dengan cepat menghempaskan tangan lelaki di sampingnya yang hingga saat ini masih menunjukan ekspresi _stoic_ -nya. Draco menghampiri mereka, dia menatap tajam pria berambut hitam dengan kulit seputih porselen tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya dan menarik Hermione untuk berada di dekatnya. "Kau bersamaku, Mione." Ucap Draco dan anehnya, Hermione menurutinya. Menurutnya dia lebih baik berada dekat dengan Malfoy junior daripada dengan lelaki _itu_. Ekspresi Athar bertambah dingin ketika melihat mereka berjalan beriringan menjauh darinya.

"Granger." Desis Athar tajam. Dia tidak pernah ditolak oleh perempuan manapun seperti yang dilakukan penyihir kecil itu. Seringai tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya. Beberapa perempuan yang melewatinya tidak pernah melepas pandangan menggoda mereka.

"Apa yang Pangeran Britania lakukan di depan pintu masuk seperti orang jomblo, eh?" Athar mendelik tajam, "Bukan urusanmu." Alex memukul bahu Athar kesal, "Kau ini menyebalkan sekali. Ayo kita jadi pasangan saja biar mereka tidak menatapmu lapar seperti itu." Dagunya menunjuk beberapa perempuan yang terang-terangan menatap mereka berdua. "Aku bukan maho, sialan." Tapi mereka tetap masuk berdampingan dengan kedua tangan mereka yang dimasukan kedalam saku celana masing-masing. "Apa kau siap untuk pertunjukannya?" bisik Alex. "Hn. Aku selalu siap." Dan mereka menduduki bangku diposisi tengah-tengah diantara para tamu yang lainnya untuk menyaksikan acara sakral penyatuan cinta targetnya itu.

.

.

 **You're Granger © Merisshintia97**

.

.

"Kau berhutang padaku, Granger." Hermione memutar bola matanya malas. Mereka memilih duduk di bangku deretan kelima agar tidak terlalu mencolok dan terkubur diantara yang lainnya. Dia ingin memberi kejutan atas kehadirannya pada Ron, keluarga Weasley, dan teman-teman yang lainnya yang rata-rata mereka memilih untuk memenuhi kursi deretan depan. "Aku tidak meminta kau untuk melakukannya, Malfoy. Tapi, aku benar-benar berterima kasih." Ucap Hermione tulus. Draco menatap gadis di sampingnya yang benar-benar cantik. Dia tidak menyesal telah menyukainya sejak berumur 13 tahun karena Hermione memang sangat cantik. "Baiklah tapi apa yang dilakukan tetangga apartment-mu itu di sini?" tanya Draco penasaran. Hermione menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu, Malfoy. Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan sendiri padanya?" usul Hermione yang dijawab dengan delikan tajam dari penerus keluarga Malfoy itu. "Apa kau tidak lihat bagaimana ekspresinya tadi? Kau yakin dia manusia?" canda Draco yang terdengar garing namun entahlah, hal itu berhasil membuat Hermione tertawa kecil, "Kau itu orang yang kesekian yang mengatai ekspresinya. Akupun pernah berfikiran seperti itu. Tapi, kenapa kau kemari sendirian? Aku tadi melihatmu bersama tunanganmu itu." Ucap Hermione sedikit sebal jika mengingat lelaki di sampingnya ini sudah bertunangan tapi tetap saja menganggunya. "Kau cemburu?" goda Draco yang berhasil membuat Hermione mengeluarkan semburat merah di kedua pipi putihnya. "Dalam mimpimu!" kali ini giliran Draco yang tertawa yang berhasil membuat orang di depan, samping, dan belakang mereka mengalihkan perhatiannya. Menatap Draco tajam seolah memperingatkan untuk diam karena acara akan segera di mulai.

._.

Sampai saat sahabatnya itu menaiki altar, Hermione belum melihat batang hidung sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain semasa di Hogwarts—bahkan Harry. Dia yakin 100% seberubah apapun penampilan mereka, Hermione pasti bisa mengenalinya. Penampilan Ron di atas altar benar-benar mengagumkan dengan balutan jas putih senada dengan dasi dan celana bahan yang dikenakannya dan bunga mawar merah yang terselip di saku atas jas putihnya semakin mempertampan penampilan Ron hari ini. Ron tampak dewasa dan tampan dengan rambut merahnya yang disisir rapi ke samping, benar-benar berbeda dengan Ron saat dia masih berstatus pacarnya. Suara alunan musik menandakan sang mempelai wanita telah tiba membuat semua orang melirik ke pintu masuk. Hadir sosok perempuan yang cantik dengan balutan gaun putih panjang yang menyapu lantai tanpa lengan dan sarung tangan putih sampai siku memasuki gereja dengan membawa sebuket bunga indah, berjalan di atas karpet merah dengan diiringi tiga orang perempuan yang sudah dikenalnya, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, dan yang paling mengejutkan—Pansy Parkinson!

"Sampai kapan kau akan merasa iri pada Brown, Granger?"

"Owh _shut up_ Malfoy!" Hermione menempelkan jari telunjuknya tepat pada bibir Draco. Melihat seringaian yang terpatri di wajah –yang sialan selalu membuat Hermione betah memandanginya— itu dengan cepat Hermione menarik kembali tangannya tapi Draco menahannya dengan menautkan jari jemari mereka. "Jangan bergerak dan nikmati bagaimana mereka saling mengikat janji lalu berakhir dengan ciuman panas yang akan segera disuguhkan di hadapan kita—"

"—tidak bisakah kau menutup mulutmu itu, Malfoy?" Dengus Hermione kesal. "Sayangnya tidak bisa bila ada kau di sampingku. Kau tahu, membuat wajahmu merona seperti itu menjadi kesenangan tersendiri untukku." Dengan kasar Hermione melepaskan tangannya yang bertautan jari dengan Draco kasar, "Aku? Merona karenamu? _Hell_! Dalam mimpimu Malfoy, dan asal kau tahu, perempuan manapun pasti akan merona bila tangannya di genggam oleh lawan jenisnya terutama jika—" Hermione menghentikan ucapannya saat sadar dia akan salah ucap. _"—Jika oleh pria yang dicintainya."_ Lanjut Hermione dalam hatinya. "—Jika apa, Granger?" Desak Draco,

.

"—Dalam senang ataupun susah?" Tanya si pendeta. "Aku siap!" jawab si pengantin wanita tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Mereka saling menggenggam tangan dan mendekatkan wajah mereka untuk melakukan ciuman setelah mereka sah menjadi suami istri. Hermione mendengus kesal, "Gara-gara kau aku melewatkan pengikraran janji suci yang mereka ucapkan, Malfoy!" Draco hanya menyeringai menatap gadis di sampingnya yang kini mengacuhkannya. Draco mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Hermione, "Kau berhutang penjelasan, Mione."

Mendadak suasana alunan musik yang mengiringi itu berhenti, riuh orang-orang yang seharusnya saat ini bertepuk tangan 'pun tidak ada. Hermione melihat orang-orang yang hendak berdiri untuk bertepuk tangan itu mematung. Pasangan muda di altar yang hendak berciuman pun mendadak saling diam seperti patung. Hermione menatap sekeliling, dia menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Waktu seolah terdiam, jarum jam tidak bergerak sama sekali seolah kehabisan batu baterai, tapi kenapa dirinya tidak diam seperti yang lainnya?

Dia menatap Draco di sampingnya tidak bergerak sama sekali dengan seringai jahil di wajahnya. Hermione menyentuh wajah Draco—dingin. Ada apa ini? Batin Hermione.

TAP

TAP

TAP

TAP

TAP

Suara langkah ringan terdengar begitu menggema di ruangan yang mendadak sepi ini. Hermione menatap sosok lelaki jangkung dengan balutan jas berwarna abu-abu dengan rambut hitam berjalan di atas karpet merah menuju altar. _"Uchiha?"_ batin Hermione tidak percaya. Dia terus memperhatikan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh lelaki itu, sungguh mengejutkan ketika keturunan Abellard itu menepuk pundak si pengantin lelaki hingga dia terlepas dari jerat kekuatannya. "Athar Abellard?" Ucap Ron pelan. _Apa yang di lakukan Pangeran Britania itu di depannya saat ini? Harusnya dia berciuman dengan Lav Lav-nya!_ Batin Ron kesal.

"Hn. Katakan padaku di mana benda itu, Weasley?" Ron tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di maksud oleh Athar. Dia malah mengedarkan pandangannya berkelililng, semuanya diam. Benar-benar sepert patung. Begitu pula dengan Lavender di sampingnya yang kini tengah mendongakan kepalanya untuk melakukan ciuman pasca pengikraran janji suci.

"Ada apa ini, Abellard? Kenapa semuanya seperti patung?" Ucap Ron histeris ketika dia mendapati keadaan berubah dengan sangat tidak semetinya. Athar yang lebih tinggi 15 cm dari Ron itu mencekik leher lelaki di depannya. Auranya saat ini benar-benar gelap, "Jangan membuatku mengulang ucapanku, Weasley. Aku tidak ingin membunuh." Tegas Athar tajam. "B-benda apa maksudmu?" gugup Ron. Dia benar-benar tidak mengira kehadiran Pangeran Britania justru memperburuk acaranya dan dia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya hingga orang-orang terdiam bagai patung dan itu dalam waktu yang lama. Dan, hanya penyihir dengan tingkat tinggi yang mampu menggunakan mantra _Pararo Tempo_ itupun tidak dalam waktu yang lama. Setahu Ron, mantra penghenti waktu itu akan berpengaruh pada semua orang dan tidak bisa dilepaskan hanya pada satu orang target. Jika dilepaskan maka semua pengaruh mantra akan terhenti.

"Hn. Baiklah aku tidak ingin membuang waktuku, di mana benda-benda penampung jiwa milik Voldemort?" Ron diam mematung. Dia memang menyimpannya lima tahun yang lalu sebelum sahabat perempuannya mengambilnya, mengatakan dia akan menyimpannya. Ron mencoba menggunakan mantra non verbal untuk memanggil tongkat sihirnya namun cekikan di lehernya semakin kuat. "Kau mencoba menggunakan mantra." Desis Athar tajam. Bulu kunduk Ron meremang, _bagaimana mungkin dia tahu bahwa aku sedang mencoba melakukan mantra?_ Batin Ron, "Ba-baik-lah ku-mo-hon le-pas-kan du-lu." Dan Athar melepaskannya hingga Ron jatuh terduduk. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakannya ada pada Hermione, bagaimana jika sahabat yang pernah menjadi pacarnya yang telah hilang lima tahun yang lalu diincar oleh lelaki di depannya ini? _Ayo Ron kau harus memutar otakmu!_

"Kementrian sihir. Aku menyerahkannya pada kementrian sihir." Tidak sepenuhnya bohong, Ron memang menyerahkannya pada kementrian sihir sebelum Hermione mengatakan akan mengambilnya dari kementrian sihir dan menyimpannya. Iris hitam milik Athar berubah warna, merah dengan tiga buah titik di dalamnya. "Kau tahu, aku bisa merasakan saat seseorang berbohong."

"Ta-tapi aku tidak berbohong. Aku memang tidak memilikinya—"

"—Tapi kau tahu di mana benda itu berada saat ini." Ron diam. Dia yakin seratus persen bahwa Pangeran Britania ini penyihir gelap seperti Voldemort.

"Sumpah aku tidak tahu dimana benda keparat itu." Pekik Ron gusar. Dia tidak mau menatap mata merah di depannya, menurutnya itu lebih menyeramkan dibanding mata merah milik Voldemort. Seketika lampu padam. Penerangan digantikan dengan cahaya merah yang berpedar keseluruh penjuru dengan sebuah lingkaran di luar dan dipadukan dengan segitiga yang di tengah-tengahnya lambang salib terbalik berada di langit-langit gereja. Kaca besar di gereja itu pecah menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil yang menghasilkan bunyi memekakan telinga. Ron bergetar hebat melihat keadaan saat ini, _apa aku akan mati di hari pernikahanku sendiri?_ Batin Ron.

"Kumohon hentikan semua ini. Liontin Salazar Slytherin bekas Hocrux ada padaku, jika itu yang kau inginkan." Ron mengalihkan pandangannya, melihat sahabat perempuannya berdiri dengan mengacungkan tongkat sihir yang bergetar berada di tangannya. Seketika semuanya kembali normal, lampu kembali menyala namun semua orang tetap seperti patung dan kaca jendela tetap pecah tidak kembali seperti semula. "Hermione?" Ucap Ron tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Setetes air mata mengalir di wajah cantiknya, bukan ini yang ingin Hermione lihat saat Ron melihatnya kembali. "Kumohon kembalikan semuanya seperti semula, Uchiha. Aku akan menurutimu." Perlahan iris mata Athar kembali seperti semula. Hitam bak batu onyx yang tajam. "Mione apa yang kau lakukan? Benda itu tidak berada bersamamu itu ada di kementrian sihir." Teriak Ron.

Hermione tersenyum sedih melihat Ron yang berusaha mati-matian untuk melindunginya. "Tidak Ron. Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri, selamat atas pernikahanmu." Ucap Hermione di sela air matanya yang mulai turun membasahi pipinya. Athar menghampiri Hermione, membuat tongkat sihir milik gadis itu terbakar oleh _Black Fire_ miliknya dan terlepas dari tangan si pemilik. Athar menarik tangan Hermione dan membawa perempuan itu keluar dari gereja meninggalkan Ron yang berteriak mencoba menghentikan Hermione yang kini menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, bibirnya mengucapkan kata tanpa suara yang tidak dipahami oleh Ron sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu yang kini kembali tertutup.

"Semua sudah kembali seperti semula, Hermione." Ucap Athar ketika mereka sudah berada dalam mobil ferari hitam miliknya. Dengan kasar Hermione menghapus air matanya yang menetes membasahi pipinya, "Ternyata kau memang benar pemburu penyihir, Uchiha." Ucap Hermione tajam. "Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Uchiha Sasuke bukan namaku."

"Berhenti memanggilku Hermione, kau tidak berhak memanggilku seperti itu."

"Hn. Tapi Her-my-oh-ne Jane Granger itu namamu." Jawab Athar mengeja nama yang menurutnya unik ini, dia melajukan mobilnya di atas kecepatan rata-rata membuat Hermione mengepalkan tangannya erat. "Kemana kau akan membawaku?" Teriak Hermione kesal takut frustasi ditambahkan jadi satu. Athar tidak mengindahkan teriakan gadis di sampingnya, dia justru menikmati ketakutan yang tergambar dengan sangat jelas pada wajah gadis di sampingnya itu. _Aku harus memastikannya_ —batin Athar melirik Hermione yang memegang erat tas selempengannya.

"Kerajaan Britania."

.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

A/N : Hello semuanya. Terima kasih untuk yang masih setia me- _review_ dan membaca fanfic-ku ini.

Kali ini aku ingin membalas satu persatu pe-review chapter keempat kemarin, _check this out_ guys!

 **Aquadewi** : Hei, terima kasih sudah mengikuti ff-ku sampai sini :) Sudah lihat reaksi orang-orang di gereja 'kan? Pada akhirnya DraMione jadi pasangan ke gerejanya meskipun cuman bentar keburu Abellard bertindak haha. Thanks for your review :)

Guest : Haduh gimana ya, ikutin terus aja ya alur ceritanya karena sampai sekarang belum kepikiran buat bikin pairing lain selain DraMione. Thanks for your review :)

Dracoola : Jadi crossover sih seharusnya tapi saya ga tahu caranya mengubah statusnya jadi Crossover dari single :( Jadi dibuat Harry Potter aja. Thanks for your review :)

 **Staecia** : Hei, terima kasih sudah mengikuti ff-ku sampai sini :) Ini udah ada lagi DraMionenya huahahaha. Konflik antara Ginny Harry bakalan di ceritain juga kok tapi mungkin sekitar chapter ke-10 atau ke-11 soalnya di chapter ke-6 sampai nanti 9 bakalan fokus ke konflik utama dulu :) Thanks for your review :)

V : Jadi crossover sih seharusnya tapi saya ga tahu caranya mengubah statusnya jadi Crossover dari single :( Jadi dibuat Harry Potter aja. Thanks for your review :)

Cherry : Huaahahaha boleh juga tuh sarannya :) tapi sayangnya Sakura di sini bukan penggemar penyihir. Next chapter bakalan di ceritain siapa itu Sakura sebenarnya ya, Thanks for your review :)

 **Puma178** : *Garuk-garuk kepala* Haduh maaf ya Puma kalau itu membuatmu kebingungan Soalnya aku biasanya buat keterangannya itu di akhirnya ga suka di awal-awal soalnya aku takut buat pembaca keganggu gara-gara di awal sudah banyak bacot /? Hahaha Thanks for your review :)

 **Blackeyes101** : Hwaaaaahhh haloooo kakak seniooorr X_X exited banget pas baca review dari kakak yaampun gak nyangka ada kating yang baca ffku hahaha. Oh iya, maksudnya Draco yang merusak hubungan Hermione itu gimana? *gagal paham* Hermy ga punya hubungan apapun sama siapapun kak. Oh ya makasih untuk review dan favoritnya ya!

 **Hinaruto hyuga** : Tenang aja kok Draconya nggak akan lemah :) Thanks for your review :)

.

.

Terima kasih untuk dukungannya sampai sekarang, _guys_! Hope you enjoy with this chapter.

See you next time..

Meris S


End file.
